Les amants maudis
by CharlyAndLiz
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "Together For Never" de AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119. "Vous. Vous avez fait ça ?" Juste comme Regina commençait à penser qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir sa fin heureuse, elle lui est une nouvelle fois arrachée en une fraction de seconde par -une fois n'est pas coutume- un des Charmants. AU; 3x21-3x22; Références à "Même les vilains ont leur fin heureuse";
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Auteur : **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119**  
Traductrice : **CharlyAndLiz**

Disclamer : Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteure ni à moi-même, mais l'histoire sort de la tête de **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119**, je ne l'ai pas modifiée.

Bêta : Ma très chère amie **Tipititralala** que j'aime énormément ! Merci pour la relecture Mandie !

* * *

_Après quelques 'réclamations', j'ai apporté quelques modifications à ce premier chapitre : les noms, que j'avais traduit, retrouveront leurs consonances anglaises pour le plus grand plaisir de tous ! Enfin, je l'espère. Cependant, afin que ceux qui ne regardent pas la série en VO puissent quand même comprendre qui est qui, voici un petit récapitulatif : _

_Evil Queen - Méchante Reine  
Granny - Madame Lucas / son restaurant  
Tinkerbell / Tink - la fée Clochette  
Hook - le capitaine Crochet  
Snow White / Snow - Blanche Neige  
Charming - Prince Charmant  
Robin Hood - Robin des Bois.  
Lady Marian - Dame Marian _

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne... Mais cette liste sera mise à jour au fil de la fiction. _

* * *

**Storybrooke – Quelques heures plus tôt**

Elle était perdue, et il l'avait retrouvé; elle était brisée, et il avait ramassé les morceaux. Elle était malveillante et il l'avait changé en héro, si bien que maintenant, elle le remerciait en lui offrant une partie très spéciale d'elle-même : son âme. Bon, pas exactement : ils étaient en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle. Correction, ils faisaient l'amour. Parce qu'on fait l'amour à la personne que l'on aime, non ? C'était effrayant dans un premier temps de constater qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée depuis qu'elle avait tué Graham, trois ans auparavant. Sa relation avec lui n'avait aucune signification : c'était juste un désir interdit, une saleté d'envie fantastique. Parfois, elle pensait qu'elle était accro au sexe, et il y avait quelque chose dans cette idée qui la ravissait. Maintenant, elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas accro au sexe à proprement parlé; elle était accro à lui, à Robin Hood, et à la manière dont il la faisait actuellement crier en l'amenant vers le septième ciel. Heureusement pour eux, ils s'étaient enfermés dans son bureau caché, elle pouvait donc se faire aussi bruyante qu'elle le voulait.

Il la torturait, une torture diabolique : il avait pris son temps lors du premier round, mais maintenant ? A présent, elle avait pris le contrôle. C'était grisant d'être au-dessus de lui, de regarder son visage prendre des expressions de contentement face au plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Cette fois-ci, c'était féroce, intense, attisé par la passion. C'était rapide également, leur rythme approchant celui de la vitesse d'un éclair. Elle était certaine qu'ils auraient d'étranges contusions un peu partout. Le martèlement dans son crane dû au fait qu'elle s'était cognée la tête contre le sol lors du premier round en était la preuve. Elle eut un sourire satisfait en l'entendant siffler au contact de ses ongles qui griffaient son torse. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de pure extase lorsqu'il attrapa fermement ses hanches, les immobilisant alors qu'il poussait son bassin vers le haut, profondément en elle. Elle adorait la façon dont son nom sonnait lorsqu'il franchissait ses lèvres, et la manière dont le sien résonnait en s'échappant des siennes. Elle aurait juré que la chambre rayonnait de magie au moment où ils attinrent tout deux l'apogée du plaisir.

« _Wow_ » Haleta Robin en s'allongeant près de Regina.

« _En effet, wow…_ » répondit-elle, toujours hors d'halène.

« _C'était…_ »

« _La meilleure partie de jambe en l'air que j'ai connu_ » dit-elle en riant. Robin s'esclaffa également alors qu'elle déposait sa tête contre son torse.

« _Vraiment ? C'est la meilleure que tu ais connu ?_ »

« _Le sexe avec la personne dont tu es amoureuse est toujours mieux._ » dit-elle doucement. Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Robin d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris.

« _Tu es amoureuse de moi ?_ »

« _Henry disait que j'avais l'air heureuse, comme si j'étais amoureuse… ce que je suis. Je sais que tout ça est très rapide mais –_ »

« _Je t'aime aussi Regina_ » avoua Robin, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme une nouvelle fois. Juste lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de se montrer l'un l'autre combien ils s'aimaient, pour la troisième fois, ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone de Regina.

« _Merde_ » murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant de Robin pour attraper son portable.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

« _J'ai dit à Henry que j'assisterai à la présentation du bébé chez Granny_ » dit-elle, parcourant la pièce du regard à la recherche de son soutien-gorge.

« _Je dois y aller également, je suis presque sûr que Roland est en train de rendre Frère Tuck complètement fou_ » dit Robin, cherchant son pantalon.

« _J'aurai aimé le rencontrer, ton fils_ » lâcha doucement Regina en agrafant ledit soutien-gorge, debout pour également remettre sa culotte en place.

« _Et moi j'ai hâte de rencontrer Henry. Je crois réellement que ce garçon a besoin qu'on lui apprenne convenablement comment –_ »

« _Si jamais il pense à rejoindre les Joyeux Compagnons –_ »

« _Hey, les Joyeux Compagnons sont de toutes tailles_ » argumenta Robin, faisant rire Regina.

« _C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin : un autre hors-la-loi sur les bras_ » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« _Quoi, tu ne peux pas en gérer plus d'un à la fois ?_ » la taquina Robin.

« _Non, je pourrai gérer. Je t'ai bien supporté aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Réplica-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« _Maintenant que tu le dis, tu m'avais demandé d'attendre que tu aies de nouveau ton cœur_ » dit Robin en grimaçant.

« _Et cela ne méritait-il pas l'attente ?_ »

« _Certainement_ » lâcha Robin en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« _Ravie que tu aies apprécié_ » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« _Je suis d'avis de le refaire plus souvent_ »

« _On peut faire ça chaque jour pendant le reste de nos vies; parce que tu détiens mon cœur Robin Hood… simplement, ne le brise pas : je ne pense pas pouvoir survivre à un nouveau chagrin d'amour_ » dit Regina doucement, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes issues d'émotions diverses et confuses.

« _Je n'ose y songer votre Majesté_ » répondit Robin en plaçant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Comment quelque chose d'aussi parfait pouvait devenir aussi rapidement un véritable enfer était une question qu'elle se poserait juste quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

Ils marchaient main dans la main dans les rues de Storybrooke avec le petit Roland, attirant beaucoup l'attention sur leur passage. Cependant, elle s'en fichait : elle ne s'était pas senti aussi libre de toute sa vie et bordel, elle n'allait pas laisser quelques bouches bées et des regards appuyés gâcher son bonheur. Ils arrivèrent chez Granny, où elle avait prévu de présenter convenablement Robin et Roland à Henry ainsi qu'à tous les autres (principalement à Snow et à Tinkerbell). Il la stoppa un peu avant l'entrée pendant que le jeune Roland courait devant, prenant de l'avance. Elle le regarda avec curiosité alors qu'ils se tenaient debout au milieu du trottoir, se fixant l'un l'autre. Il la surprit en lui donnant un baiser amoureux et passionné qu'il laissa durer, suivi de quelques petits autres, avant de prendre sa main pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la salle du diner. Elle s'immobilisa, observant la scène un moment pendant que Robin dirigeait Roland vers une table. Elle était chez Granny, faisant finalement partie des gens recommandables et elle se sentait… bien. En regardant autour d'elle, elle voyait toutes ces personnes qu'elle pouvait désormais considérer comme des amis, en quelque sorte. C'était bon de se sentir acceptée comme si elle y avait sa place. Tout ce que Regina avait toujours recherché, c'était une maison; et elle avait finalement trouvé sa place au sein des habitants de Storybrooke. Oui, Regina Mills avait apparemment trouvé sa fin heureuse – ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Malheureusement, ce sentiment bienheureux d'être chez soi et d'avoir une famille ne mit qu'un tout petit moment à lui être arraché.

Fâcheusement, cela se produisit d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu venir. Elle marchait calmement vers la table ou Robin et Roland avaient pris place, elle s'apprêtait simplement à rejoindre Henry lorsqu'elle releva son regard pour croiser celui d'Emma Swan qui venait à sa rencontre. Elle ne ressentait aucune malveillance ou haine envers la jeune femme, juste un respect mutuel. Après tout, elles avaient un fils en commun; un fils qu'elle aimait énormément.

« _Regina, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir_ » dit Emma avec précaution. Dans différentes circonstances, il ne lui en aurait pas fallu plus pour attraper une migraine. Mais à ce moment, elle se sentait comme si elle était capable de faire face à tout ce que Melle Swan était sur le point de lui dire.

« _J'ai ramené quelqu'un du passé_ » commença Emma, sa phrase ayant pour conséquence une élévation des sourcils chez Regina. Encore une fois dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait hurlé, fait une scène, elle aurait peut-être même insulté la jeune femme d'idiote. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter.

« _Cette femme, elle pense que vous êtes toujours –_ »

« _Méchante_ » lâcha Regina, un pincement familier au cœur. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas voir ses progrès, son changement.

« _Je vais la faire venir, je lui ai déjà dit que tout était ok mais c'est toujours un peu délicat… Je pense que si elle vous rencontrait, elle pourrait voir –_ »

«_ Je comprends_ » dit Regina d'une toute petite voix pendant qu'Emma s'éloignait pour aller chercher la femme. C'est à ce moment qu'elle éprouva un sentiment de crainte traverser son corps. Quelque chose en elle lui intimait de fuir, mais son cœur lui disait de ne pas le faire. Elle était là où se trouvait sa place, avec ces gens, avec Henry, avec Roland, avec Robin… ses garçons. Cette pensée dessina un sourire sur son visage alors qu'Emma et qu'une timide jeune femme s'approchaient d'elle.

« _Regina, j'aimerais vous présenter –_ »

« _Marian ?_ » entendit-elle une voix prononcer. Mais elle n'appartenait ni à Emma, ni à la femme; la voix était celle de Robin. Ensuite, elle se sentit comme si le monde entier s'était arrêté de tourner : tout ce qui se passa ensuite était comme un film visionné au ralenti.

« _Marian ?_ » appela Robin une nouvelle fois alors que la jeune femme se tournait lentement vers lui, son regard surpris se remplissant de larmes.

« _Robin ?_ » dit-elle pendant que les yeux de Regina s'agrandissaient de stupeur. Non, ce n'était pas en train d'arriver, pensa-t-elle en elle-même.

« _Je pensais que tu étais morte_ » lâcha Robin, son regard luisant de larmes alors qu'il s'avançait vers la femme… Marian. Lady Marian, sa femme. Sa femme avait été ramenée d'entre les morts.

« _Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir_ » fit-il, prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« _Il en va de même pour moi !_ » répondit-elle en le serrant contre elle.

Et au moment où elle pensait que son cœur ne pouvait pas se briser d'avantage, cela se produisit.

« _Maman ?_ » demanda Roland en s'avançant vers la femme.

« _Roland ? Oh mon bébé ! Roland_ » s'exclama Marian, attirant le petit garçon contre elle pour le câliner alors que la bouche de Regina s'ouvrit de stupeur.

* * *

Au bruit de cette agitation, Henry et Snow se retournèrent légèrement pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« _Qu'est-ce que –_ »

« _Lady Marian, la femme de Robin Hood. Ils viennent finalement d'être réunis_ » fit Snow en souriant alors qu'Henry lâcha un grognement.

« _Oh non_ »

« _Henry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ »

« _Ma mère… Elle sortait avec Robin Hood. Elle a dit qu'elle pensait vraiment l'apprécier, qu'elle en était peut-être même amoureuse_ » répondit Henry. Snow haleta, repensant à l'époque juste avant qu'elle ait Neal, lorsqu'ils préparaient la bataille contre Zelena. Elle avait remarqué combien Regina semblait épanouie, et maintenant, elle savait pourquoi. A cause de Robin.

Regina resta là, immobile, à regarder Robin embrasser sa femme. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux pendant que les trois se câlinaient, ressemblant à une putain de vraie famille heureuse. Comment est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Tout à coup, ça la frappa : Emma.

« _Vous. Vous avez provoqué ça ?_ » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Emma, son regard brillait de colère et de douleur et faisait écho à celui d'Emma, empli de remords, confusion et de peur pour ce que Regina pourrait bien lui faire.

« _J'ai seulement voulu lui sauver la vie_ » dit Emma pendant que Hook les surveillait à distance, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir accepté et laissé Emma ramener cette femme dans le présent avec eux.

« _Vous êtes exactement comme votre mère, vous ne pensez jamais aux conséquences_ » asséna Regina, sa voix s'élevait légèrement et les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper à tout moment.

« _Je ne savais pas_ » réplica Emma, comprenant soudainement que les deux étaient ensemble : Regina et Robin Hood étaient en couple et elle venait juste de ruiner ça.

« _Eh bien, vous feriez mieux d'espérer ne rien avoir ramené d'autre_ » dit-elle, son regard reflétant la douleur et la colère, ce que Snow avait si bien connu par le passé.

Effrayée par ce que Regina pourrait bien faire à Emma, Snow White se leva.

« _Regina…_ » Dit-elle doucement alors que la femme faisait demi-tour pour lui faire face; ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

En regardant dans les yeux de sa belle-mère, elle vit qu'ils réfléchissaient le même regard qu'elle lui avait lancé des années auparavant lorsqu'elle avait appris que la petite Snow était la raison du meurtre de Daniel. Regina pouvait sentir ses mains trembler, la rage couler dans ses veines; ainsi que la magie qui pulsait en elle, prête à être utilisée.

« _Est-ce que tout va bien ici ?_ » demanda David en remarquant la tension entre les trois femmes; ainsi que la colère qui irradiait du visage de Regina, qui devint soudainement livide.

« _Oui, tout va bien_ » répondit Regina alors que son regard effraya tout à coup Snow.

« _Regina –_ »

« _Tout va bien. Je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai oublié quelque chose à la maison, je dois y aller_ » la coupa-t-elle, un sourire faux plaqué sur les lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers la porte. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle entendit sa voix laisser échapper une discrète injure avant qu'il ne s'avance vers elle.

« _Regina –_ »

« _Je suis navrée, est-ce qu'on se connait ?_ » lâcha-t-elle en lui lançant un faux regard empli de confusion pour cacher sa douleur.

« _Regina…_ » Soupira Robin alors que les résolutions de la jeune femme s'effondraient.

« _Retourne auprès de ta femme, voleur. Tu as une famille dont tu dois t'occuper, et je n'en fais pas partie_ » dit-elle d'une voix vide et creuse pendant que Marian les regardait avec curiosité.

« _Regina –_ »

« _Tu ne voudrais pas que ta femme devienne suspicieuse en te voyant parler à l'Evil Queen, n'est-ce pas ?_ » aboya-t-elle sur un ton qui l'énerva; elle ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Forêt Enchantée.

« _Regina –_ »

« _Non; adieu Robin Hood_ »

« _Regina –_ »

« _Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me briser le cœur, et c'est ce que tu viens de faire_ » murmura-t-elle. Son corps tremblait alors que ses larmes devenaient de plus en plus dures à cacher.

« _Je suis dés –_ »

«_ Je me suis donnée à toi_ » enchaina-t-elle d'une voix éraillée en repensant à leurs moments plus qu'agréables dans la pièce cachée seulement quelques heures plus tôt.

« _Regina, s'il te plait, je –_ » commença Robin en essayant de la toucher alors qu'elle s'écarta brusquement, se retourna et quitta chez Granny le plus rapidement possible, laissant Robin et tous les autres, complètement étourdis.

* * *

« _Comment tout cela est arrivé, comment Marian –_ »

«_ C'est ma faute_ » avoua Emma à Robin. Ses yeux étincelèrent de rage.

« _Comment avez-vous –_ »

« Hook_ et moi sommes passés dans le portail temporel de Zelena; on a foiré quelques trucs et –_ »

« _Non de dieu, effectivement vous avez foiré deux-trois trucs : ma femme est revenue d'entre les morts et je suis pertinemment sûr que je viens de briser le cœur d'une femme_ » râla Robin en fixant Emma.

« _Je suis désolée, j'ai juste… J'ai voulu lui sauver la vie : elle allait être exécutée par Regina et –_ »

« _Quoi ? Regina allait –_ » s'exclama Snow.

« Vous_ ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire_ » lâcha Robin en la coupant.

« _Robin, je –_ »

« _J'ai essayé de t'avertir Swan_ » dit Hook en secouant la tête pendant que Tinkerbell approchait du groupe.

* * *

« _Où est Regina ?_ » demanda-t-elle en lançant des regards à tout le monde, ses yeux ne se décollant pas de la femme assise au comptoir qui jouait avec Roland et souriait à Robin.

« _Est-elle –_ »

« _Oui, c'est ma femme, Marian_ » expliqua Robin en faisant signe à Marian qui l'appelait près d'elle.

« _Qui a fait ça ?_ » demanda Tink, pivotant pour faire face au groupe.

« _C'est moi, mais qu'est-ce que –_ »

« _J'ai rencontré Regina il y a très longtemps; peu de temps après qu'elle ait épousé le roi. Je l'ai empêché de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, puis on a commencé à discuter et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait besoin de trouver l'amour, de dénicher sa fin heureuse. J'ai donc volé un peu de poussière de fée à Bleue, et je l'ai utilisé pour aider Regina à rejoindre son âme sœur. Ça nous a mené à cette taverne, et à l'intérieur se trouvait cet homme… Un homme avec un tatouage de lion… Cet homme était Robin Hood._ »

« _Donc attend, Regina et Robin Hood ?_ » demanda Charming, une expression confuse peinte sur le visage.

« _Oui, mais Regina a fui et elle est devenue l'Evil Queen. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés ici-même qu'elle a découvert qui il était vraiment et je suppose qu'elle s'est autorisée à tomber amoureuse de lui… Bien-sûr ça, c'était avant que tu détruises tout_ » dit Tinkerbell en se tournant vers Emma.

« _J'ai dit que je ne savais pas_ » réplica Emma, sur la défensive.

«_ Est-ce que tu es consciente de ce que tu pourrais bien avoir causé ? Perdre son véritable amour, c'est une chose; mais perdre une âme-sœur ? Tu ferais bien d'espérer que Regina ne retourne pas à ses vieilles habitudes en revêtant son habit d'Evil Queen, parce que si c'est le cas, nous venons tous d'entrer dans un univers de problèmes_ » prévint Tink, secouant la tête avec colère avant de s'en aller.

« _Emma, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ » murmura Snow en secouant elle aussi la tête.

« _Elle a dit que c'était un accident Snow_ » la défendit Charming.

« _C'est exactement ce genre d'accident qui fait dérailler Regina dans une rage folle. Si je n'avais pas révéler son secret –_ »

« _Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et nous ne serions pas là. Il n'y aurait pas d'Emma, pas de Neal, pas de 'nous'_ »

« _Mais Regina n'aurait jamais été si malveillante. On se serait quand même trouvé Charming, et nous aurions pu élever Emma ensemble, nous aurions pu avoir d'autres enfants, mon père n'aurait pas eu à mourir, à l'instar de Johanna…_ » Commença Snow.

« _Je devrais aller lui parler_ » lança Emma.

« _Non ! Tu es probablement la dernière personne que Regina désire voir en ce moment_ » dit doucement Snow.

« _Je vais y aller_ » asséna Henry lentement.

« _Elle t'écoutera Henry, c'est toi qui y va_ » lui répondit Snow White, souriant à son petit-fils alors qu'il quittait le diner à la recherche de sa mère.

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle marchait, et elle ne savait même pas où elle se rendait mais elle sentait qu'elle devait s'en aller, et rapidement. Avec le temps, elle réalisa où ses pas l'avaient guidés. Ses genoux rencontrèrent l'herbe humide alors qu'elle se laissait tomber de douleur. Son cœur la faisait souffrir littéralement; il irradiait d'une douleur atroce. A ce moment, elle voulait juste… C'était ça ! C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter sa douleur. Enfonçant la main dans sa poitrine, elle enroula les doigts autour de son cœur, essayant de l'arracher de sa cage thoracique.

Etonnamment, il refusa de bouger. Elle essaya encore et encore, mais il refusait de sortir. Soudain, ça la frappa : son cœur ne pouvait plus être arraché parce qu'elle avait trouvé… l'amour véritable. Parfait, putain de parfait ! Son cœur était désormais scellé dans sa poitrine, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait été capable d'utiliser la magie blanche: elle avait trouvé le grand amour. C'était sa punition : elle était forcée de vivre pour l'éternité avec cette douleur atroce dans le thorax. Ouais, ça craignait. Finalement, sa raison lui dicta qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, à part une dernière chose : pleurer.

* * *

**_Chapitre deux à suivre…_**

_Voilà voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Personnellement, j'adore cette fiction, et c'est pour ça que je me suis décidée à vous la traduire. J'espère que la traduction est fluide et que j'ai su conserver les émotions qu'a voulu faire passer l'auteure… Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis/idées/critiques constructives. _

_Tous les commentaires seront bien-sûr traduis et transmis à _**_AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119_**_, qui se décarcasse encore aujourd'hui à nous écrire la suite de cette fiction (il y a 12 chapitres en tout, et la fiction n'est pas encore terminée). _

_Un énorme merci pour avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je prendrais un grand plaisir à les lire et à vous répondre dans le chapitre suivant ! _

_Une dernière chose : préférez-vous que je traduise également les noms des personnages (ex: Crochet pour Hook, Blanche pour Snow...) ou que je les laisse en anglais ?_

_A très bientôt pour la suite !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Auteur : **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119**  
Traductrice : _CharlyAndLiz_

Disclamer : Les personnages n'appartiennent malheureusement ni à l'auteur, ni à moi-même.

Bêta : Ma choupinette **Tipititralala** qui m'aide toujours énormément !

* * *

_Suite à la demande d'__**Angevies**__, j'ai modifié le chapitre précédent afin de remettre les noms d'origines. Je trouve aussi que ça sonne mieux et que ça allège la fiction (comme tu as dit dans ton commentaire __**Angevies**__, Snow White est mieux que Blanche Neige lol). _

_Sinon, je remercie __**Tipititralala**__ (je suis aussi super contente que tu sois ma Bêta !), __**RoseAlix95 **__(j'espère que la suite sera à ton gout, et merci beaucoup du compliment !), __**OnceandOthers**__ (La fiction originale est super géniale ! Perso, je l'ai adoré dès le premier chapitre ! L'auteur est super sympa aussi. Pour les noms, je les laisse en anglais oui, ça sonne beaucoup mieux comme ça et c'est ce que vous me conseillez tous lol :D), __**lola**__ (merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait très plaisir ! C'est sûr que ce n'est pas la meilleure période pour Regina…), ainsi que deux __**Guests**__ (j'espère que vous lirez ce chapitre pour voir ce petit mot, vu que je ne peux pas vous répondre autrement. Merci beaucoup pour vos avis et commentaires en tout cas) pour leur reviews ! Sinon __**Lilly45**__, j'aimerai beaucoup pouvoir te répondre, mais ça dévoilerait toute l'intrigue de la fiction… Il n'y aurait plus d'intérêt à lire la suite… Mais rassure toi, tu découvriras par toi-même si Regina et Robin finissent ensemble ou non ;) !_

_Pendant que j'y suis, merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction à leurs favoris où à leurs alertes ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.  
Le chapitre 3 sera parmi nous la semaine prochaine. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Maman ? » appela doucement Henry lorsqu'il trouva sa mère sanglotant à genoux dans leur petite cour à l'avant de la maison. Ce fut uniquement à ce moment précis, en relevant la tête, qu'elle se rendit compte de l''endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Henry ! » répondit-elle calmement en essayant de balayer les larmes de son visage. Elle se releva, époussetant la poussière et les brins d'herbe de ses vêtements.

« Maman, je – »

« Rentrons à l'intérieur Henry, tu veux bien ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en le coupant. Elle rassembla tout son courage pour sourire autant que possible à son fils, qui la suivait silencieusement dans les profondeurs de la maison.

C'était calme, trop calme au goût d'Henry : il avait conscience que sa mère était blessée et qu'elle souffrait le martyr. Il savait aussi que Regina était une femme difficile à cerner, à déchiffrer. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était montée dans sa chambre, à l'étage, pour pleurer. Etonnamment, Henry la trouva au premier, trempant dans un bon bain chaud.

« Maman ? » l'appela-t-il, la faisant se retourner vers lui pour le regarder.

« Henry, tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, c'est… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il, fixant la femme recouverte de mousse dans la baignoire.

« J'irai mieux bientôt chéri, je te le promets… Et puis, je peux prendre un petit remontant » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Une glace aux cerises noires ? » Suggéra Henry.

« Tu me connais si bien » répondit Regina, souriant toujours.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée : à déguster quelques boules de glace à la cerise noire tout en paressant dans le lit. Elle visionna également un film avec son fils jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux. C'était un sentiment agréable d'être allongée aux côtés d'Henry, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin le sommeil. Après ça, ses pensées retournèrent vers des souvenirs plus plaisants de sa… Pouvait-elle vraiment appeler ça une 'relation' ? Non ce n'était pas une relation, mais peu importe le nom, c'était drôlement bon lorsque c'était encore d'actualité.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi ? »_

_« Une seconde chance »_

_« Comment tu te sens ? »_

_« Plus forte que jamais »_

_« Utilise mon cœur pour nous deux »_

_« Ton cœur m'appartient »_

Ces mots, accompagnés de souvenirs de leurs moments les plus intimes, et de leur rendez-vous un peu plus tôt dans la pièce cachée, la firent sourire jusqu'à ce que la scène du diner chez Granny se rejoue en boucle dans sa tête encore et encore, se terminant inlassablement avec Regina en larmes ou détruisant Emma Swan. Ces brides de rêves étaient suffisantes pour la réveiller, la faisant remuer et se retourner une bonne partie de la nuit. Pourtant, elle était capable de rester allongée presque paisiblement en sachant qu'Henry était à ses côtés. Oui, Henry… Il était sa plus belle réussite. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas arraché les cœurs de Tinkerbell, Emma et Marian. Il était la raison pour laquelle elle s'efforçait de… « faire partie des personnes bien ». Si elle était devenue un héros, c'était à cause des croyances de son fils, qui avaient suffi à l'amadouer dans une espèce d'état pacifique… Et ce lorsqu'elle ne se battait pas contre elle-même pour ne pas penser à un certain hors la loi.

* * *

La matinée suivante fut presque magnifique, et elle l'aurait sans doute admirée si elle n'avait pas été frappée par une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine. Robin ne serait plus jamais là lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, et il ne viendrait pas la voir. Il était avec Marian, sa femme, que cette garce d'Emma Swan avait ramenée de la putain de mort. Le seul bon côté de son existence était Henry.

« Hey maman, je sais qu'il est très tôt, mais pouvons-nous aller – »

« Chez Granny, comme nous le faisons toujours lorsque nous avons besoin d'un petit remontant ? Bien sûr chéri; je ne voudrai pas te refuser ce droit » dit Regina avec un sourire.

« Tu es sure que tu – »

« Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes pour m'habiller et je descends » le coupa-t-elle.

Les quelques minutes se transformèrent en une vingtaine, en raison de son petit effondrement dans la douche. Henry prétendit ne pas se trouver derrière la porte à écouter ses sanglots incontrôlables. Il plaça un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture et se dirigeaient vers Granny. Bien-sûr, aussitôt qu'elle posa le pied sur le trottoir, elle fut submergée de souvenirs. C'était ici, juste à l'entrée, que Robin l'avait attrapé pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser; puis ils étaient entrés dans la salle du diner main dans la main, lui étant excité d'être formellement présenté à Henry. C'était également à ce même endroit que, même si ça n'avait été qu'une question de minutes, tout son monde s'était écroulé.

« Maman » commença Henry.

« Ça va. Ça va aller » fit Regina, redressant ses épaules alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le café. Evidemment, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle entra, et elle ne put que remarquer les quelques regards de mépris qu'elle reçut aussi. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour elle, comme Marian était de retour et, à en croire le sms que lui avait envoyé Snow White ce matin, elle avait fait part aux habitants de Storybrooke de l'exécution qu'elle avait planifié pour la tuer et du comment 'la Sauveuse' l'avait aidé à s'échapper pour retourner auprès de sa famille. Penser au sms fit grogner Regina et elle roula des yeux en s'approchant du bar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre Henry ? » demanda Mme Lucas.

« Comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu vas commander maman – »

« Je suis désolée Henry, mais je ne peux pas servir ta mère » dit Granny.

« Mais – »

« Une femme qui a voulu enlever une autre femme à son mari et son enfant… Je ne peux pas – »

« C'est bon Henry, tu commandes, je paie » dit Regina en regardant la vieille femme.

« En fait, c'est pour la maison. Je ne veux pas de votre argent non plus Regina » répondit Mme Lucas.

« Mais, ma mère – »

« Henry, laisse tomber » lâcha Regina en posant sa main sur les épaules de son fils. Il ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnaient ces gens, et il ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais. Pour ajouter au désarroi du Maire, la cloche retentit, lui signalant que d'autres clients arrivaient chez Granny. Et comme si l'univers lui-même avait décidé de jeter du sel sur sa blessure ouverte, Robin entra, Lady Marian et le petit Roland à ses côtés. Bien-sûr, Roland était inconscient de ce qu'il s'était produit la nuit passée et courut joyeusement vers Regina.

« Roland, ne lui adresse pas la parole » lui dit Marian en le tirant vers elle, lançant un regard dégouté à Regina.

« Mais maman – »

« Tu as entendu ta mère Roland, ne lui parle pas » ajouta calmement Robin. Et avec ça, Regina était sure que la moindre petite parcelle de son âme qui lui restait encore venait de partir en fumée. La Granny revint avec le cacao d'Henry et le lui tendit avec un sourire affectueux, faisant en sorte d'en lancer un plein de dégout à Regina, puis elle se rendit joyeusement près de la belle petite famille nouvellement réunie pour prendre leur commande.

« Maman – »

« Tu sais quoi Henry ? Tu devrais aller rendre visite à Snow aujourd'hui » dit Regina, les yeux dans le vide et ses pensées à des kilomètres de là.

« Mais – »

« Je suis sure que tu veux voir le bébé et… Emma » fit-elle.

« Je veux juste – »

« Henry, là tout de suite, je veux être seule » asséna Regina, ses yeux rencontrant finalement ceux de son fils.

« Ne perds pas espoir maman, le véritable amour retrouve toujours son chemin » dit Henry d'un ton optimiste qui fut suffisant pour faire fondre son cœur.

« Je n'ai pas abandonné Henry, j'ai juste… J'ai besoin de me retrouver, c'est tout » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, levant la main pour caresser la joue de son fils.

« Tu fais toujours partie des gens bien maman, je le sais »

« Et ça, c'est ce qui m'aide à aller de l'avant, savoir que tu crois en moi » dit Regina avec un sourire, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils en se levant.

« Est-ce que je peux venir te voir plus tard ? » demanda Henry avec espoir.

« Depuis quand veux-tu volontairement passer du temps enfermé avec moi ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« J'ai quelques jeux vidéo auxquels on pourrait jouer. Je sais à quel point tu aimes geeker, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirai à personne » dit Henry avec un sourire taquin qui eut pour conséquence d'inonder le cœur de Regina d'une vague de joie.

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement, mon petit prince » ajouta-t-elle en se mettant debout, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur le front.

« On se voit après maman ? »

« Définitivement » dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'elle quittait le restaurant. Toujours est-il que lorsque sa main fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, une autre petite voix la stoppa.

Roland.

* * *

« Regina, attend ! » A ce moment, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle; lui lançant des regards méfiants et haineux. Elle resta immobile, pétrifiée, incertaine quant à la manière dont elle devait réagir. Elle savait que c'était encore un enfant et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais à la façon qu'il avait de tirer son tee-shirt, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se retourner.

« Oui Roland ? »

« Je… Je ne t'ai pas dit merci pour la glace hier, et papa dit que je dois toujours dire merci » énonça-t-il, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. C'était un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui retourner en s'accroupissant, faisant même une légère grimace au petit garçon.

« Merci Roland, je suis contente que tu l'ais appréciée »

Cependant, ce petit moment de joie fut ruiné par Marian, qui lui arracha rapidement Roland pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils ! » lui intima-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, alors qu'elle protégeait le petit garçon contre elle. Avec un gros soupir, Regina se releva. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Marian qui portait un Roland plus confus que jamais. Et puis tout à coup, elle se retourna, amenant la peur sur le visage de Marian.

« Je suis désolée » murmura Regina.

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens de dire que je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas… M'introduire ainsi dans votre famille » fit-elle d'une voix polie alors que ses yeux laissaient voir un certain éclair de tristesse lorsqu'elle quitta chez Granny. Elle n'omit pas de remarquer les yeux de Robin sur elle pendant tout ce temps.

* * *

« Hey gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? » demanda Emma à son fils alors qu'il entrait dans l'appartement deux heures plus tard avec une mine renfrognée.

« Henry, quelque chose ne va pas ? » relança-t-elle pendant qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle en jetant une note sur la table pour la lui montrer.

« _Henry,  
Je sais que j'ai promis que tu pourrais revenir me voir un peu plus tard après ce qu'il s'est passé chez Granny, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi que tu restes éloigné quelques temps. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une chose que tu aurais pu faire ou dire, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. Je pars pour un moment. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps je serai absente, ou même si je reviendrai un jour. Garde simplement en tête que je t'aime de tout mon être.  
S'il te plait, sois sage avec Emma.  
Je t'aime, Regina. »_

« Alors, elle est partie ? » demanda Emma après avoir lu la note.

« Ouais, et tout ça c'est parce que tu as ramené la femme de Robin Hood ! » asséna Henry, ses yeux remplis de larmes lançaient des éclairs.

« Henry, je suis désolée – »

« Elle a fait un énorme travail sur elle-même pour être gentille ! Elle a utilisé la magie blanche ! Elle nous a sauvé de Zelena, elle est une bonne personne maintenant et elle était sensée avoir sa fin heureuse; mais non, tu as tout foutu en l'air ! » Dit Henry avec colère en grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier du loft. Il claqua la porte, ne se souciant pas de savoir si le bruit avait réveillé bébé Neal ou non.

« Bordel Swan, tout ce que tu as réussi à faire c'est de contrarier Henry et de faire fuir Regina » fit Hook, et la blonde tourna la tête vers lui.

« J'ai dit que j'étais navrée ! Comment est-ce que j'étais sensé savoir que Regina voyait Robin Hood ? » Lâcha Emma.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir Emma. Je pense que Henry est simplement bouleversé parce que… Eh bien… Parce que Regina était, pour ce que je peux en dire, heureuse » ajouta Charming.

« Tu devrais passer outre et aller lui parler, histoire de vérifier si elle est toujours ici » proposa Snow White.

« Une minute, elle peut quitter la ville ? » demanda Charming.

« C'est Regina. Si quelqu'un sait comment fonctionne cette ville, c'est bien elle et Gold » répondit Snow.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire une chose pareille; je m'apprête à présenter mes excuses à Regina » ronchonna Emma alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le porche de la maison du Maire. Tout à coup, comme s'il y avait eu un signal invisible, Regina ouvrit la porte.

« Mademoiselle Swan, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » siffla-t-elle, une légère intonation d'ennui dans la voix.

« En fait, je suis ici à cause d'Henry – »

« J'ai seulement… J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seule » dit Regina.

« Regina, je – »

« Je ne veux rien entendre » la coupa-t-elle.

« Regina, je ne savais – »

« Mais vous ne savez jamais rien ! C'est bien le problème avec votre foutue famille, vous ne semblez jamais rien savoir ! Il est toujours question de prendre des décisions stupides, en ne prêtant pas attention – ou même se foutant complètement – de qui va payer les pots cassés ! » Lâcha Regina en se rapprochant d'Emma.

« Ecoutez, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour – »

« A moins que vous sachiez comment ouvrir un autre portail temporel et y envoyer Marian… Sans ça non, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire Mademoiselle Swan. A part foutre le camp de ma propriété et vous assurer que mon fils est correctement surveillé » gronda Regina.

« Alors vous allez partir ? »

« Ce que je décide de faire ne fait en aucun cas partie de vos saletés d'affaires. Laissez-moi rendre les choses parfaitement claires : si ce n'était pas pour Henry… Eh bien, la nuit dernière, j'aurai pris un malin plaisir à vous réduire en morceau, pièce par pièce, en regardant votre mère souffrir jusque l'agonie alors que je vous aurai détruit une bonne fois pour toutes. Parce que depuis que vous avez posé le pied dans ma ville, vous n'avez pas cessé de m'infliger peines et misères... Seulement, pour Henry, je ne vais pas vous tuer. Je ne pourrais pas vous tuer même si je le voulais parce que je suis l'une d'entre vous désormais… Je suis quelqu'un de bien » Regina dit, dégoutée.

« Maintenant, foutez le camp de ma propriété avant que je ne sois tentée de revenir sur mes paroles et de vous faire rôtir comme une vulgaire grillade » fit-elle, lançant un regard mauvais à Emma avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée violette.

* * *

« Emma, tu es de retour ! » dit Snow peu après avoir aperçu sa fille rentrer dans le loft. Elle avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de voir un fantôme.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

« Ma mère va bien ? » demanda Henry.

« Elle va… bien. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu d'espace, gamin, c'est tout. Elle m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi pour quelques temps » expliqua Emma alors qu'Henry se contentait de la fixer, avant de se diriger vers l'étage supérieur sans un mot. Emma soupira.

« Combien de temps va-t-il me détester ? »

« Il ne te déteste pas Emma, il est juste fâché que Regina ait fait tant de sacrifices pour obtenir sa fin heureuse, pour être une bonne personne et qu'ensuite, tout lui soit retiré aussi brusquement. C'est tout. Donne-lui du temps » dit Snow doucement.

« Comment Regina a réagi en te trouvant sous son porche ? » demanda Charming.

« Euh… Comment dire… J'ai rencontré l'Evil Queen pour la seconde fois de ma vie, et je ne veux plus jamais recroiser son chemin. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à propos de ce qu'elle a dit, c'est plutôt au sujet de ce qu'elle n'a pas dit… Je ne pense pas que tout ça se terminera mal ».

« Tu ne penses pas que Regina – »

« Non. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va faire machine arrière et redevenir cruelle mais… Elle n'est définitivement pas elle-même, c'est certain. Ses yeux étaient éteints et vides. Elle semblait – »

« Avoir le cœur brisé » souffla Snow dans un soupir.

« Est-ce qu'elle ressemblait à ça lorsque tu – »

« Oui, c'est exactement ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle s'est battu pour ne pas laisser toute cette colère la consumer, mais – »

« Il ne se passera pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle y cède »

« Non, très peu de temps même. Mais cette fois cependant, il sera peut-être plus facile pour elle d'y succomber, vu que c'est la seconde fois qu'elle voit sa fin heureuse lui être arrachée à cause de notre famille » dit Snow.

Après leur dernière rencontre, personne ne vit ou n'entendit parler de Regina. Les résidents de Storybrooke semblaient stressés de ne pas savoir quand elle referait surface sous son habit de Méchante Reine, pour tenter de se venger d'Emma.

Henry était cordial avec Emma, mais ne lui faisait plus jamais référence en tant que mère. C'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait. Les choses entre Robin et Marian allaient bon train, en surface; bien qu'en réalité, il était inquiet au sujet de Regina, tout comme les Charmings l'étaient, mais ne marquait pas son intérêt par respect pour sa femme. Il se passa bien un mois avant qu'ils ne se rendent chez Gold pour trouver des réponses et découvrir l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Regina.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'a besoin de s'inquiéter, Regina est ici, à Storybrooke » leur dit simplement Gold.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? »

« Parce que mon cher, je connais Regina mieux que personne. Il y a uniquement deux raisons pour que Regina Mills se cache. La première, c'est qu'elle prépare quelque chose; et la seconde, c'est qu'elle essaye de récupérer ses forces »

« Et laquelle des deux pensez-vous être la bonne ? » demanda Charming.

« Eh bien, étant donné la situation plus que délicate, je dirais les deux. Regina est définitivement en train de bidouiller quelque chose, je peux déceler la magie dans l'air. Ce qui veut dire, Mademoiselle Swan, que si j'étais vous je ferai très attention » dit Rumpelstiltskin.

« Donc vous pensez qu'elle s'est retirée pour préparer sa vengeance ? »

« Non, rien de la sorte. Regina est loin des jours où elle cherchait la vengeance à tout prix. C'est pour cela qu'elle a été capable de vaincre Zelena. Non, ce que fait Regina, c'est s'auto-protéger. Qu'importe le type de magie qu'elle utilise, elle est plutôt puissante » expliqua Gold.

« Vous pensez qu'elle sortira un jour de sa cachette ? » demanda Snow White.

« Lorsqu'elle sentira que c'est le moment, oui. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais au sujet de notre Reine bien aimée, c'est qu'elle ne regarde pas la défaite depuis le banc de touche, c'est certain » répondit Gold.

* * *

**_Un mois plus tard…_ **

« Eh bien, on dirait que je ne peux pas rester terrée plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Regina dans un soupir en se regardant dans le miroir.

Elle était restée planquée assez longtemps et, après sa petite découverte quelques jours plus tôt, elle sentait que s'était le moment parfait pour sortir de sa cachette. Elle défit avec précaution le sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour garder sa pièce cachée secrète. Le soleil était aveuglant alors qu'il brillait dans la salle au travers des petites fentes des rideaux. Redressant les épaules, Regina gravit l'escalier pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit la porte. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé pendant ces deux mois d'absence. C'était le printemps, elle pouvait le deviner à la fraicheur de l'air. C'était bon de sentir l'air frais lui caresser le visage. Elle s'avança avec précaution un peu plus loin à l'extérieur; elle avait une destination en tête : la boutique de Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

_Le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt !_

**Auteur**** : J'ai une énorme surprise prévue ! Est-ce que quelqu'un se demande pourquoi elle se rend en premier lieu à la boutique de Gold ? Faites-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en pressant le bouton 'review ' ! Merci ! **

Traductrice : _Hello vous tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver et de vous faire partager le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction que j'apprécie beaucoup ! La traduction est longue et laborieuse (n'hésitez pas à me dire si certains passages sont trop lourds, ou à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez) mais j'adore trop cette fiction pour ne pas vous la faire partager. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos impressions, vos idées pour la suite etc… Et puis ça me permet de savoir si traduire la suite vaut la peine ou si, au contraire, vous n'aimez pas du tout l'histoire.  
A bientôt pour le chapitre trois ! Et comme le disent nos amis anglophones, ENJOY ! ;) _


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Auteur : **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119**  
Traductrice : **CharlyAndLiz**

Disclamer : Les personnages n'appartiennent malheureusement ni à l'auteur, ni à moi-même.

Bêta : Un immense merci à **Tipititralala** pour la correction et la relecture ! Je te dois une faveur la miss, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi en contrepartie !

* * *

_Hello vous tous ! Merci à **OnceandOthers** pour SA review :P Heureusement qu'elle est là lol. C'est le seul que j'ai eu de la semaine… Cette suite ne vous plait pas ? En tout cas, bonnes vacances tous !  
Sinon, passons au chapitre 3, bonne lecture !  
D'ailleurs, ma très chère **Tipititralala** a pu corriger ce chapitre en direct de chez moi ! Et oui, elle est à ma maiiiiisoooon ! 3 _

**Auteur**** : Alors, les notifications de fanfiction me sont directement envoyées par mail et, lorsque je me suis réveillée et que j'ai vérifié mes messages, j'ai trouvé environ 25 reviews et presque 50 follows ! Tout ça en moins de 24h depuis que j'ai posté cette fiction ?! Je suis tout simplement soufflée de voir qu'elle vous plait tant. L'unique autre fois où j'ai obtenu une telle réponse de votre part, c'était pour une fiction sur Grey's Anatomy (parce que oui, j'en écris également). Ce genre de chose me submerge toujours de bonheur. Un GRAND merci à vous, vraiment ! Oh, et certains d'entre vous étaient sur la bonne voie quand-au pourquoi Regina se rendait chez Gold. Enfin, vous étiez _en quelque sorte_ sur la bonne voie. Je crois que vous allez tous être surpris en apprenant ce qu'elle va faire dans le magasin de Gold –ajoutez ici un rire maléfique –. Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour tout le soutient !  
Oh, et j'ai quelques autres fictions OUAT qui ont également besoin de votre amour (The man with the Lion Tattoo, Something Wicked This Way Comes, Together Someday… Oui, je sais, je fais de la pub sans aucune honte, mais vos commentaires me rendent vraiment heureuse). Bref, enchainons avec le chapitre suivant, ok ? Bisous ! **

* * *

Lorsque la cloche retentit dans le magasin de M. Gold, la dernière personne que Belle s'attendait à voir, c'était Regina. La bibliothécaire ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être choquée de voir la reine se balader dans la boutique avec tant de désinvolture. Il y avait quelque chose de… différent au sujet de Regina ; quelque chose de vraiment différent, mais quoi ? Belle n'en était pas certaine.

« Regina ! Wow, ça fait… ça fait un sacré moment qu'on avait pas eu de nouvelles vous concernant. Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda poliment Belle.

« Je vais bien, merci de vous en soucier. » répondit Regina d'une voix polie, comme à son habitude ; mais il semblait que son regard était sans vie, et c'est bien ce qui effrayait Belle. L'unique fois où elle avait vu Regina dans cet état, c'était dans la Forêt Enchantée, lorsqu'elle était encore la Méchante Reine.

« Henry se rendait malade d'inquiétude pour vous, est-ce que vous êtes déjà allé le voir ? »

« Non, pas encore. Mais j'irai lui rendre visite dès que je sors d'ici »

« D'accord. Je ne veux pas paraitre mal élevée, mais… _Pourquoi êtes-vous là Regina ?_ »

« J'avais besoin de voir Rumpel, est-ce qu'il est ici ? » demanda Regina en jetant des regards en direction de la réserve.

« Euh, je ne crois pas. Non, il n'est pas là. »

« Dans ce cas, tant pis… Peut-être pouvez-vous m'aider : je suis à la recherche de quelque chose. »

« Ok… »

« Je suis à la recherche d'une potion… N'ayez crainte, ce n'est pas pour tuer Mademoiselle Swan ou Marian, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez. En réalité, c'est une potion très rare : elle est dans une toute petite bouteille grise. Rumpel la garde habituellement sous clé et – »

« Pour quelles raisons as-tu besoin de cette potion Regina ? » Demanda Rumpel, obligeant la reine à se retourner vers lui.

« Quand on parle du loup » lâcha Regina avec un sourire alors que Rumpel s'approchait d'elle.

« Eh bien, à ce que je vois, tu t'es enfin décidée à sortir de ta cachette… Et tu en as mis du temps. » Ajouta Rumpelstiltskin, désormais dangereusement proche de Regina, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Belle.

« Je ne me cachais pas ; j'organisais simplement mes pensées pour planifier mon prochain coup. »

« Et en quoi exactement ton prochain coup requiert _cette _potion ? »

« Disons simplement que… les choses ont changé » dit Regina d'une voix tendue et mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne m'as réclamé cette potion que deux fois depuis que je te connais. La dernière fois, _même_, tu m'as dit régler le problème en lançant simplement une malédiction. » Répondit Gold, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

« Oui eh bien, comme toutes les autres, celle que j'ai lancé a été… brisée. »

« _Et me ferais-tu le plaisir de me dire comment c'est arrivé ?_ » demanda Rumpel avec amusement.

« Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à l'admettre ici, devant Belle ? » répliqua Regina alors que l'homme la considéra un long moment.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ » réitéra Gold d'une voix dangereusement basse.

« Je n'ai rien fait… _pour le moment_ »

« Alors si tu n'as encore rien fait, _pourquoi as-tu besoin de cette potion ?_ »

« Disons que quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de contourner ma malédiction. D'une manière que je n'avais pas envisagé » répondit-elle, le regard sombre et vide.

« Je te le demande une dernière fois : qu'as-tu fais ? »

« Qui te dis que j'ai – »

« Ne me mens pas Regina ; tu as fait quelque chose. » dit Rumpel alors que Regina soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce que tu comptes me donner cette fichue potion ou non ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir, très chère. Ce que tu es en train de trafiquer… Disons simplement que si je te laisse la prendre, ce petit reste de conscience que je possède toujours me dévorerait vivant. »

« Oh, _Rumpelstiltskin a une conscience… Comme c'est mignon. _Je ne crois pas me rappeler que tu en avais une les deux dernières fois que je suis venue te trouver à propos de cette _putain_ de potion. »

« Parce que les deux dernières fois… étaient différentes : tu n'étais pas prête, et c'étaient des choses qui ne devaient pas se produire. »

« Et en quoi cette fois-ci est-elle différente des deux dernières ? »

« Nous y voilà. Eh bien, cette fois… ça fait partie de ton destin » avoua Rumpel d'une voix chantante.

« Non, certainement pas » répondit Regina en secouant la tête.

« Belle, est-ce que tu pourrais quitter la boutique un petit moment ? Regina et moi devons avoir une conversation privée » quémanda Gold, ne quittant pas un seul instant Regina des yeux.

« Euh, bien-sûr ; est-ce que tout – »

« Ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Regina, c'est tout. Regina est très à cheval au sujet de sa vie privée. »

« O- Ok. Je vais juste… Je serai à la bibliothèque » dit Belle, rassemblant ses pensées tout en gagnant la porte.

« Oh, et est-ce que tu pourrais intervertir le panneau de la face 'ouvert' à 'fermé' ? Ça pourrait durer un moment. » Ajouta Rumpel à l'intention de sa femme qui obéit en silence, donnant aux deux anciens méchants un dernier coup d'œil avant de partir.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu – »

« Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi Regina ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux arracher ton cœur de ta poitrine pour moi ? » demanda Rumpel en remarquant l'expression vide que prit le visage de la reine.

« … J'en suis incapable » répondit-elle d'une voix ou pointait son dégout.

« Tu ne peux pas. Alors pourquoi tu – »

« Cesse de tourner autour du pot Gold, nous savons tous les deux pourquoi je ne peux plus arracher mon cœur. »

« _Et pourquoi donc, très chère ?_ »

« Parce que j'ai été stupide et me suis éprise de lui »

« Il est bloqué à sa place parce que – »

« A cause de cette connerie d'amour véritable. Et quelle ironie que mon cœur soit désormais attaché à ma poitrine parce que je me suis laissée aller… Mais que fait-il lui ? _Il se barre _! Ce voleur l'a choisi elle à ma place ! »

« Après tout, elle était sa femme avant toi… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes. Vas-tu me donner la potion, oui ou non ? » Cracha Regina en sentant sa frustration monter.

« Pas avant que tu n'aies répondu à une question : _qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ » questionna Gold en s'approchant davantage d'elle.

« Je n'ai rien – »

« J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu, très chère. Je peux sentir cette magie qui émane de toi… Mais ce n'est apparemment pas ton cas, alors ; qu'as-tu fais Regina » insista-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai – »

« Mauvaise réponse. Tu as effacé tes émotions… » Devina Rumpel dans un soupir tout en faisant un geste de la main devant le corps de Regina.

« Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

« Toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir ce que ce genre de sort peut faire. Est-ce que tu as au moins sauvegardé un peu – »

« J'ai sauvé une petite partie d'amour ; juste assez pour Henry » dit-elle.

« Et ta conscience ? »

« Eh bien, ce fut la première chose à partir. C'est ce qui m'a donné le courage de venir ici pour quémander cette stupide potion »

« Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me la demander ? »

« Non, parce qu'il y a une stupide partie de moi qui m'a autoriser à penser 'et s'il s'aperçoit de tout…' mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé quelque chose : l'espoir, c'est pour les faibles » gronda Regina.

« Tu ne te sens pas coupable et tu n'as aucun regret, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Aucun. C'est exactement comme lorsque j'ai abattu tous ces gens dans la Forêt Enchanté… _Je ne ressens absolument rien maintenant_ »

« Dis-moi… Emma Swan est-elle toujours en vie ? »

« Je ne peux pas la tuer ; et je ne l'éliminerai pas, à cause d'Henry. »

« Je suis curieux : comment se fait-il, que tu aies été capable de sauver – »

« J'ai appris quelques trucs, certains nouveaux sorts pendant cette année d'absence » avoua Regina dans un rictus.

« Alors comme ça tu n'as pas uniquement passé ton temps à te morfondre dans ta villa ? » lança Rumpelstiltskin alors que Regina ricana.

« _Quand est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu me retirer, et me reposer sur mes lauriers ?_ Tu me sous-estimes sérieusement ; je suis assez choquée »

« J'ai pensé que depuis que tu avais décidé d'être un héros – »

« _Ah, ah, ah_. J'ai dit être un héros… _ce jour-là._ Je n'ai plus exercé la magie blanche depuis donc, je ne suis plus un héros. Maintenant, _donne-moi cette foutue potion_ »

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'Henry penserait s'il savait que tu planifiais de tuer le futur prochain membre de sa fratrie ? » assena Rumpel pendant que les yeux de Regina s'agrandissaient de peur.

« _Tu n'oserais pas_ »

« Pour le moment non, mais j'adorerai connaitre la réaction de ce célèbre Robin Des Bois s'il s'avérait qu'il apprenne la nouvelle – »

« Si tu dis à quiconque ce que j'ai prévu de faire, je serai obligée d'avouer à Belle que tu lui as menti au sujet de la dague. »

« Comment sais-tu – »

« A ton image, j'ai mes sources. » répondit-elle, se dégageant de sa poigne. Elle poussa ce parasite à la poitrine.

« Tu sais, je ne peux pas vraiment en vouloir à Emma Swan pour ce qui est arrivé, mais je t'en tiens pour responsable » dit Regina, levant un bras en l'air pour expulser Gold au travers de la pièce. Elle eut un rictus satisfait en voyant la surprise sur le visage de l'homme.

« Cet enfant que tu portes est très puissant, je dois l'avouer… Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, mais en ce qui te concerne, l'idée est plutôt plaisante. » La menaça-t-il en s'avança vers elle. Regina recula immédiatement.

« Pourquoi Regina, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirai que tu es – »

« Je n'ai pas peur »

« Tu as oublié quelques chose lorsque tu as lancé ce sort pour te débarrasser de tes émotions très chère. Tu peux toujours ressentir les choses, grâce à cet enfant. » Dit Rumpel, expulsant Regina au travers la pièce.

« Je veux cette potion ! » répondit Regina, des larmes plein les yeux. Rumpel secoua la tête.

« Est-ce bien de la tristesse que je vois là ? » se moqua Gold en faisant un mouvement de la main. Une vague de magie frappa Regina, la faisant se plier en deux de douleur.

« Stop ! Arrête ça ! »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir, très chère. » répondit-il en regardant les yeux de Regina se fermer au fur et à mesure que ses larmes dévalaient ses joues.

« Arrête, je t'en supplie ! » pleura-t-elle en se laissant glisser au sol.

« L'enfant que tu attends est très puissant et je refuse de te voir retourner à tes travers de Méchante Reine » objecta Rumpelstiltskin en s'agenouillant près d'elle pour placer la main sur la poitrine de Regina, lui faisant ressentir de nouveau toutes les émotions qu'elle avait désespérément tenté de masquer depuis le retour de Marian.

* * *

« Belle ! Ça c'est une surprise ! » S'exclama Blanche en voyant la jeune femme entrer dans le restaurant de Madame Lucas : chez Granny.

« Rumpel est avec Regina » dit Belle alors que tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

« Regina est de retour ? » demanda Emma. Henry se leva instantanément, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Oui mais… Elle est différente. Vraiment différente » répondit Belle avec prudence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par différente ? » questionna Blanche.

« Eh bien, elle avait ce… vide dans les yeux. On n'aurait dit que la vie ne les illuminait plus du tout… En fait, c'était plutôt effrayant. Elle voulait une potion ; une potion très rare »

« Super, c'est génial. Maintenant, elle va tous nous tuer » grogna Grincheux.

« Non, non, non ; je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait cette potion pour faire du mal autour d'elle. Je crois qu'elle la voulait pour elle-même. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a mentionné quel genre de potion c'est ? » demanda Charmant.

« Non. Je sais juste que c'est une potion très, très rare. Ensuite, Rumpel est arrivé et Regina et lui se sont mis à parler en énigmes. »

« En énigmes ? »

« Vous savez, comme si la potion était en réalité faite pour un quelconque secret. Apparemment, cette petite bouteille est assez puissante si Regina a besoin de la réclamer à Rumpel. Il a dit qu'elle était déjà venue le voir deux fois pour l'avoir ; et qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin après la seconde fois, parce qu'elle avait lancé une malédiction. »

« Tu ne crois quand-même pas qu'elle va – »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais apparemment quel que soit la malédiction que Regina a lancé pour ne plus avoir besoin de cette potion, elle a été brisée. » dit Belle alors qu'au même moment, toute la bâtisse se mit à trembler. Au loin, un rayon de magie blanche sort du magasin de Gold.

« Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? » demanda Charmant.

« Aucune idée, mais ça vient de la boutique de Gold » répondit Emma.

« C'est ma mère, quelque chose ne va pas » dit Henry en se dirigeant rapidement à l'extérieur de chez Granny ; Blanche, Charmant, Emma, Belle et Crochet sur les talons.

* * *

La magie qui irradiait désormais la pièce était si intense qu'elle fit trembler les murs.

« Qu'est-ce que… tu es en train de me faire ?! » cria Regina.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer cet enfant Regina ! » assena Rumpel.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que si tu le tue et que tu redeviens la Méchante Reine, tu vas tous nous détruire ; et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ! » gronda Gold en retour, plaçant de nouveau sa main sur la poitrine de la Reine. Elle laissa échapper un cri perçant alors qu'une raie de puissante lumière traversa la pièce, suivi d'un petit tourbillon qui semblait être les émotions de Regina. Elles entrèrent rapidement dans sa poitrine. Suite à ça, Rumpel cessa toute activité : Regina avait perdu connaissance et était allongée sur le sol alors que Gold était assis près d'elle, complètement essoufflé. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » cria Emma en voyant Regina inconsciente sur le sol et Rumpelstiltskin près d'elle, le souffle court.

« Rumpel ! » s'écria Belle en se précipitant vers son mari. Henry courait vers Regina, la prenant dans ses bras.

« Maman ! Maman ! Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie ! » Cria-t-il en la secouant légèrement.

« Rumpelstiltskin, qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda Blanche.

« J'ai empêché Regina de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide » dit-il en se relevant.

« Quelque chose de stupide ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle – »

« Ça, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, c'est entre Regina et moi. Quant-à vous Mademoiselle Swan, vous devez trouver un moyen de réparer tous les dégâts que vous avez causé ; parce que si vous ne le faites pas… eh bien, le résultat ne risque pas d'être joli pour qui que ce soit. » Fit Rumpel.

« Mais, comment dois-je – »

« Marian doit retourner dans le passé. »

« Une minute, ça veut dire qu'elle va – »

« C'est au choix : soit Marian meurt, soit nous y passons tous en commençant par vous Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? »

« Regina s'est jeté un sort pour se débarrasser de ses émotions et si je n'avais pas fait ce que je viens juste de faire, elle serait éventuellement redevenu la Méchante Reine que nous redoutons tous. Seulement cette fois-ci, elle aurait été bien plus puissante que tous ceux que nous connaissons : _plus puissante_ que Peter Pan, _plus puissante_ que Cora, _plus puissante_ que Zelena… Elle aurait été impossible à arrêter. »

« Elle a agi ainsi parce que – »

« Regina ressent les choses avec tout son être, avec son âme. C'est pour cela que Zelena avait besoin de son cœur pour lancer sa malédiction »

« Le cœur le plus fort » dit doucement Blanche.

« Exactement. Ce n'est pas la magie qui la contrôle, c'est son cœur. Cora a peut-être appris à Regina que l'amour était une faiblesse, mais dans son cas – »

« C'est ce qui fait sa force » termina Emma.

« Elle devait juste comprendre cette leçon par elle-même. »

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire exactement avec cette potion ? » demanda Belle, faisant soupirer Rumpel.

« Cette potion… C'est quelque chose qui ne doit jamais finir entre les mains de Regina. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que si c'était le cas, ça la détruirait ; ça lui enlèverait la moindre parcelle d'humanité qu'il lui reste. »

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a arrêté ? »

« Son amour pour Henry. Et pour un certain hors-la-loi. »

« Robin Des Bois ? »

« Il existe deux sortes d'amour : l'amour véritable, et les âmes sœurs. Ce que vous et Charmant connaissez, Blanche Neige, c'est l'amour véritable ; sa forme la plus rare… Mais ce que Regina et Robin ont, ça n'arrive qu'une fois le temps d'une vie. »

« Comment marche ce truc d'âmes sœurs exactement ? » demanda Emma.

« Le procédé dans notre monde est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'est ici. Dans cet univers, vous ne pouvez pas avoir plus d'un ou d'une âme sœur en vie ; mais dans notre monde, il n'en existe qu'un seul et unique. Lorsque vous avez empêché Zelena d'activé son portail temporel, Regina était incapable de manier la magie blanche… jusqu'à la seconde ou Robin Hood posa la main sur son cœur. »

« Parce qu'il est son âme sœur »

« Exactement »

« Mais le retour de Marian – »

« C'est bien là qu'est le problème. C'est extrêmement rare qu'une âme sœur et qu'un amour véritable cohabitent à la même époque, s'ils ne sont pas tous deux la même personne bien-sûr. Avoir Regina et Marian en vie en même temps est un vrai problème pour Robin, mais plus particulièrement pour Regina. La plupart des gens confondent l'amour véritable avec une âme sœur. Notre cher ami Robin est convaincu – »

« Que Marian est son âme sœur. » le coupa Snow.

« Pas vraiment : Robin n'a jamais vraiment fait son deuil vis-à-vis de Marian. Il a accepté le fait qu'elle soit morte mais, son cœur ne s'est jamais vraiment détaché d'elle. »

« Et donc comment on arrange ça ? » demanda Emma.

« Pas _nous_ Mademoiselle Swan. Je me demande plutôt comment _vous_ et votre pirate allez vous débrouiller pour réparer tout ça. Regina est forte et quand elle veut quelque chose, elle se bat comme un vrai diable pour l'obtenir. Elle veut cette potion et elle deviendra folle si elle ne l'obtient pas. »

* * *

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que cette potion – »

« Maman ! » Dit Henry avec excitation lorsque Regina ouvrit les yeux.

« Henry ? » murmura-t-elle, groggy.

« Oui maman, c'est moi » continua Henry en l'enlaçant. Regina lançait des regards agars autour d'elle pour comprendre où elle se trouvait, et ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur Rumpel. La douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine était une façon douloureuse de lui rappeler ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

« Toi – »

« C'était pour ton bien très chère » la coupa Gold doucement.

« Ce n'était pas pour mon bien, c'était pour – »

« Moi _maman _; il l'a fait pour moi. Tu es une bonne personne maintenant et je ne veux pas que les ténèbres t'arrachent à moi une nouvelle fois » intervint Henry. Regina le serra contre elle pour le câliner.

« Je suis désolée Henry, tellement désolée » murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle sentit celles d'Henry lui tomber dans le cou. Il pleurait ; son fils était en train de pleurer, contre elle. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu faire depuis des années.

« Henry, Henry écoute moi ; je ne vais nulle part mon cœur, je te le promets. Je me suis égarée au cours de ma destinée durant un instant, mais tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis restée, la raison pour laquelle je- »

« Maman, tu as besoin d'être une personne bien, mais pas pour moi, pour toi » dit Henry.

« Je n'ai aucune raison valable de l'être Henry, hormis pour toi… tout ce que j'aime, je l'ai perdu » Regina sanglota.

« Maman - »

« Non Henry, c'est vrai ; chaque fois que j'essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien, quelque chose de mal se produit. J'ai perdu Daniel, ma mère, mon père, toi… J'ai perdu Robin. »

« Maman, tu ne m'as pas perdu, je suis là. »

« Mais je t'ai perdu, tu m'as détesté pendant si longtemps ; tu t'es tourné vers Emma et je - »

« Et j'en suis désolée Maman ; Emma est ma mère aussi, mais tu l'es tout autant, tu le seras _toujours_, _toujours_ » dit Henry.

« Et je t'aime pour penser ça de moi, mais qu'importe ce que je fais, je serai toujours une méchante. J'ai tant sauvé cette ville durant l'année qui s'est écoulé, et qu'est-ce ça m'a apporté ? Rien ; pa_s même un simple merci de quiconque. Tu sais par qui ils pensent avoir été sauvés de Zelena ? Emma ! Tu sais par qui ils pensent que tu as été sauvé de Pan_ ? Emma ! _Tu sais par qui ils pensent avoir été sauvés de la malédiction de Pan, et de Greg et Tamara ?_ J'ai dû renoncer à toi et j'ai sacrifié ma vie, pour sauver ces gens… et ils ne me voient pas autrement qu'en l'Evil Queen. C'est tout ce que je suis pour eux, une _méchante_. Pourtant Rumpelstiltskin ici présent a fait bien plus de choses horribles que je n'en ai faites dans toute ma vie et il obtient quand même une fin heureuse _et qu'est-ce que j'ai moi_ ? On m'a arraché ma fin heureuse pour la seconde fois, par votre famille », siffla Regina, fixant les deux femmes qui avaient été la source de son malheur depuis qu'elle les avait rencontré.

« Regina » murmura Snow, s'approchant d'elle.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

« Regina, je suis désolée ; je _suis tellement désolée_. Vous méritez d'être heureuse et bien plus encore ; et je suis désolée qu'il vous ait été arraché. Je le suis vraiment. Mais je vous promets, on trouvera une façon de vous faire obtenir le_ bonheur éternel que vous méritez_. _Nous allons_ travailler ensemble à un moyen de réparer tout ça, parce que vous avez _tant_ fait ; vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous avez sauvé la vie de mon fis et je vous en suis reconnaissante à ce sujet » assura Snow, prenant les mains de la femme dans les siennes, son regard ancré dans le sien.

« Tu ne peux pas abandonner tout espoir maman ; l'amour trouve toujours un moyen » déclara Henry alors que Regina le regardait. Et pour la première fois depuis que tout son monde s'était effondré, elle trouva quelque chose qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oublié : la _force_.****

**_Chapitre 4 à suivre…_**

* * *

**Le chapitre 4 sera un peu délicat, parce que je droit trouver comment dans ce MONDE intégrer Robin et Marian à l'histoire. J'ai à peu près trouvé la storyline de Regina mais, pour le reste c'est assez confus. Soyez libre de m'envoyer des MP si vous avez des idées concernant Robin/Marian – Je suis ouverte à quasiment tout, même si je suis sceptique sur le fait de tuer Marian. Certaines personnes m'ont parlé d'insérer « Frozen », mais je n'en suis pas très sûr, puisque je n'ai jamais vu le film et que je suis assez méfiante sur la façon dont il sera intégré au show. Oh les amis, vous avez aimé les retournements de situation que j'ai introduit avec la potion. Je vais vous le dire, j'ai VRAIMENT pris plaisir à écrire la partie Rumpel / Regina ! Oh, et les deux fois où Regina a demandé à Rumpel la potion seront explorées, tout comme la conception du bébé bien sûr ! Merci beaucoup à tous, beaucoup, pour vos reviews et follows, elles ont fait ma journée !**

**Mwah !**

Xx


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

Auteur : **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119**  
Traductrice : **CharlyAndLiz**

Disclamer : Les personnages n'appartiennent malheureusement ni à l'auteur, ni à moi-même.

Bêta : Ma petite **Tipititralala**

* * *

_Ma petite Mandie (**Tipititralala**) chérie, si tu savais combien j'aimerai que tu corriges ce chapitre de chez moi, comme pour le 3 ! Il faut absolument que l'on se refasse un truc ensemble BIENTOT ! _

_Hello vous tous ! Comme d'habitude, place aux remerciements : merci donc à **OnceandOthers** (ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCORE merci plutôt lol) et à **Mama-PeaceLove** pour leurs reviews !  
Ensuite, si je post ce chapitre aujourd'hui et non demain (vendredi) comme je le fais habituellement, c'est parce que je pars en vacances pour deux semaines. Normalement j'ai internet dans le hall de la résidence, mais pas dans les appartements… Donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais la possibilité de venir poster un chapitre par semaine:/ Mais j'essaierai ! Sinon, je profiterai de ce temps pour prendre de l'avance et poster plus souvent à mon retour. En tout cas, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous contenter, chers Oncers !_

_Place à la lecture !_

_Ps : Accrochez-vous pour ce chapitre, il est plus que riche en actions et émotions ! Personnellement, je pense qu'il ne peut que vos plaire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ils sont tous traduits et envoyés à l'auteur (qui les attends avec impatience d'ailleurs !)_

**Auteur**** : Les mots seuls ne peuvent témoigner de ma toute ma reconnaissance envers vous pour l'amour que vous portez tous à cette histoire. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle vous plaise autant. Maintenant, je devrai vous prévenir que ce chapitre est un peu noir… Si vous n'aimez pas les avortements… Il est temps pour vous de passer votre chemin et d'attendre le chapitre suivant. Le rating de ce chapitre pourrait être augmenté à M pour le sérieux du contenu : vous êtes prévenus. Il y a aussi des scènes OutLawQueen à caractères sexuels.  
Xx**

* * *

Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans cette situation auparavant, trois fois pour être exacte. Etre enceinte d'un enfant qu'elle ne désirait pas n'était en rien quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. En réalité elle voulait avoir ce bébé, tout comme elle avait aimé son premier enfant, mais bien-sûr les hommes de sa vie semblaient toujours vouloir rendre les choses plus… compliquées.

**_Forêt Enchanté – Plusieurs années plus tôt_**

_Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, vraiment pas rond, et elle en était terriblement consciente. Elle était souffrante depuis des jours, ce qu'elle avait pensé être la conséquence pour avoir vu l'amour de sa vie se faire arracher le cœur ; cœur réduit en poussière juste sous ses yeux. Cependant, une semaine s'était écoulée et elle se trouvait toujours dans le même état : pâle, un air de zombie… Elle se doutait désormais que ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la mort de Daniel. _

_Elle était enceinte. _

_A ce moment, elle ressentit une bouffée d'espoir : peut-être son véritable amour avait-il tout conquit. Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa mère ait eu vent de l'histoire. Pour Cora, c'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. En fait, c'était la pire nouvelle qu'elle pourrait recevoir de toute sa vie. _

_« Enceinte ?! Regina, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?! » Hurla-t-elle à sa fille. _

_« Ça signifie que je ne peux pas épouser le roi »_

_« Par tous les enfers, tu vas l'épouser. Tu vas devenir la femme du roi, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire. Combien de fois toi et Daniel avez-vous… »_

_« Une, juste une fois » dit doucement Regina, un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à cette nuit magnifique. _

_« Je rêve ou tu souris en y pensant ?! » enragea Cora tout en faisant un pas de plus vers sa fille, qui recula avec précipitation. _

_« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être heureuse mère ? Je vais avoir un enfant de l'homme que je – » commença Regina, mais elle reçut une main puissante dans la figure qui la projeta au sol. _

_« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de l'amour Regina ? L'amour… est une faiblesse ! » Cracha Cora, ses yeux la foudroyant avec fureur. _

_« Non mère, ça ne l'est pas. C'est une force ! » Se défendit Regina alors que Cora se mit à rire. _

_« Tu es folle ma fille. Il fut un temps, j'étais comme toi : sotte et amoureuse. J'ai cependant rapidement appris que pour devenir quelqu'un d'important, il fallait abandonner ces lubies de s'occuper d'un enfant inutile. Et puis, l'amour n'a pas empêché Daniel d'avoir le cœur arraché, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Ou bien veux-tu que je te rafraichisse la mémoire quant à l'endroit où est enterré son corps ? » Assena Cora en désignant de la main un petit monticule de terre situé juste à l'extérieur des écuries, sous un magnifique pommier. _

_« J'aurai cet enfant mère, que vous le vouliez ou non » répondit Regina avec insolence. Cora leva la main sur elle de nouveau, faisant crier sa fille de douleur._

_« Tu es en train de bousiller ta vie ! » hurla Cora._

_« C'est faux ! Je gâche la vie que vous souhaitiez que j'ai ! Je ne veux pas de cette vie maman, je veux simplement être heureuse avec le bébé que Daniel et moi avons conçu » sanglota Regina, les larmes envahissant ses yeux. _

_« Je suis ta mère, je sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi. L'enfant sera supprimé » dit Cora d'une voix froide comme la glace. _

_« Mère ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez – »_

_« Je suis ta mère et tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dirai ! » cracha Cora, utilisant sa magie pour plaquer Regina contre le mur. _

_« Et si tu tentes de t'enfuir, je t'arracherai le cœur et le réduirai en poussière moi-même » gronda la femme en ondulant la main, projetant Regina sur le sol. _

* * *

_Evidemment, Regina tenta de fuir ; mais elle fut immédiatement rattrapée et ramenée chez elle par des gardes, malgré son manque de coopération et ses hurlements. Elle fut amenée dans sa chambre où Cora l'attendait, assise avec son époux. Henry regardait ailleurs, vers un médecin qui préparait quelques instruments des temps anciens. _

_« Non ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer ! » Hurla Regina, se précipitant vers la porte qui était malheureusement bloquée par des gardes. _

_« Regina, c'est pour ton bien » dit Cora en s'approchant de sa fille qui se recula brusquement. _

_« Je ne vous laisserai pas tuer ce bébé mère, je ne vous laisserai pas tuer mon enfant ! » répondit Regina en plaçant ses mains d'une façon protectrice sur son ventre. Sa mère soupira. _

_« Regina, oh Regina… Tu aurais pu rendre cela tellement plus simple » soupira Cora. Elle secoua la tête et deux gardes attrapèrent la jeune femme, l'allongeant sur son lit. _

_« Non ! Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! Père ! Papa ! Ne la laisse pas me faire ça ! » Cria la jeune femme pendant que les hommes la maintenaient fermement contre le lit. _

_« Je suis désolé ma chérie » dit doucement Henry, le père de Regina. Il se tourna pour regarder ailleurs, incapable de supporter l'horreur qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa fille pendant qu'elle le suppliait de l'aider. _

_« Détendez-vous Regina, ça ne sera pas long » lui apprit le médecin en s'approchant plus près d'elle. _

_« Non ! Stop ! S'il vous plait ! Je vous en conjure, ne faites pas ça ! » Pleura Regina lorsque l'homme se déplaça pour aller s'assoir au pied du lit, lui écartant les jambes tout en relevant sa chemise de nuit. _

_« Stop ! Arrêtez ! Mère ! NON ! » Hurla Regina qui pleurait de plus belle. Elle laissa échapper un cri à vous glacer le sang, puis perdit connaissance à cause de la douleur. _

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Regina ressentit un vide immense dans son utérus. Son cœur la faisait souffrir, et la douleur entre ses jambes était presque insupportable. Son enfant était mort, emportant avec lui ses derniers espoirs d'une certaine forme de futur avec Daniel. Sa mère, bien-entendu, avait dit au roi qu'elle était tombée malade et qu'elle aurait besoin de quelques jours pour récupérer avant le mariage. Et ce fut ainsi que les évènements se déroulèrent. Elle épousa le roi dès que son corps eut assez de temps pour récupérer du mal atroce qui lui avait été infligé. _

* * *

_La seconde fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée enceinte, elle était mariée avec le roi depuis environ deux ans. Bien-sûr, lorsqu'elle lui annonça la nouvelle, le roi était ravi ; tout comme Snow. Snow, cette petite gamine morveuse qui avait ruiné toutes ses chances d'être un jour heureuse. Elle était la raison pour laquelle Daniel n'était plus en vie ; Daniel et son merveilleux, magnifique petit bébé. L'idée de porter en elle un enfant qui n'était pas de lui la transportait dans une rage folle. _

_« Regina ? » la héla Snow, arrachant sa belle-mère de ses sombres pensées. _

_« Oui chérie ? » répondit Regina. Elle se força à placer un sourire faux sur son visage ; sourire uniquement réservé aux personnes qui la répugnaient le plus. _

_« Tu penses que le bébé sera quoi : un garçon, ou une fille ? » demanda-t-elle. Le soupire de joie qu'elle laissa échapper donna à Regina l'envie d'hurler. _

_« Je… J'en sais rien chérie. Du moment qu'il ou qu'elle est en bonne santé, heureux et aimé… C'est tout ce qui compte » répondit Regina, même si à l'intérieur elle espérait plus que tout que les dieux l'épargnent de donner la vie à un enfant qu'elle détesterait presque autant qu'elle haïssait Snow. _

* * *

_« Tu es rayonnante » lui dit Rumpelstiltskin quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'il apparut dans sa chambre à coucher. _

_« J'attends un enfant » lui répondit-elle simplement._

_« Et comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il _

_« Je le déteste. Comment peut-on haïr un enfant qui n'est même pas encore né ? » S'exclama-t-elle. _

_« Eh bien tu n'es pas obligée de le garder, tu sais. » dit Rumpel de but-en-blanc. _

_« C'est… C'est vrai ? »_

_« Quoi ? Bien-sûr que oui. Il existe certaines possibilités pour se charger d'éliminer les enfants non désirés, très chère. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Avec ça » répondit-il en faisant apparaitre par magie une petite fiole dans ses mains. _

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« C'est la réponse à ton problème. Tu n'as qu'à boire et l'enfant s'en ira. » _

_« C'est tout ? »_

_« Eh bien il y a des effets secondaires : tu seras sous l'emprise d'une terrible douleur. Une forte fièvre, des suées, des frissons, une douleur insoutenable dans la partie inférieur de ton – »_

_« Je vais la prendre »_

_« Et c'est tout ? Tu veux volontairement te défaire de – »_

_« Je ne veux pas de cet enfant ! Je ne veux plus jamais en avoir, particulièrement avec lui. » cracha Regina avec colère. _

_« Tu es la reine, tu sais que c'est ton devoir de – »_

_« Donne-moi juste cette potion, s'il te plait. Je souffrirai autant qu'il le faudra, du moment que ça me débarrasse de ce truc, de cette chose qui crèche en moi ! » Le coupa-t-elle. _

_« Très bien. Je devrais sans doute mentionner – » commença Rumpel, mais il fut coupé par Regina qui lui arracha la potion des mains pour la boire avec empressement. Elle resta ainsi un petit moment, attendant que quelque chose se passe… Mais rien. _

_« Ça ne marche pas ! Je suis toujours – » se plaint Regina, mais elle fut interrompue par une douleur si intense qu'elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer._

_« Regina ? Regina ! » Hurla Snow en se précipitant dans la chambre de sa belle-mère. Elle la trouva pliée en deux sur le sol, souffrant le martyr. _

_« Que quelqu'un fasse venir le médecin et mon père ! » Appela Snow en rejoignant Regina, essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à se former sur le front de sa belle-mère. _

_« Tout va bien se passer Regina, je le promets. »_

_Regina resta dans cet état une bonne semaine, jonglant de la conscience à l'inconscience à cause de la douleur horrible qu'elle ressentait. Elle se surprit souvent à pleurer, priant la mort de venir la cueillir. Malheureusement cette dernière ne vint pas chercher Regina, mais elle emporta l'enfant qu'elle attendait. _

_ « Ne t'en fais pas Snow, quand Regina aura retrouvé ses forces, nous essaierons de nouveau » dit le Roi Léopold à sa fille alors qu'elle s'assoyait aux cotés de sa belle-mère, pleurant la perte de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur. Cependant, bien que Regina sanglotait pour la forme, son cœur débordait de joie. _

* * *

_« Votre Majesté ? » appela doucement Johanna. C'était un soir, quelques semaines après la perte du bébé. _

_« Mmmmm, Johanna, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » grogna Regina, mécontente d'avoir été dérangée dans son sommeil. _

_« C'est le Roi. Il vous demande dans sa chambre, M'dame » lui dit la femme plus âgée. Les yeux de Regina s'agrandirent de peur. Le lit de Léopold était vraiment un lieu dans lequel elle détestait se rendre. Il n'y avait rien de spécial qui se produisait là-bas : c'était simplement le souvenir horrible du moment fatidique, où il était le seul à atteindre ce plaisir tant recherché. _

_« Johanna »_

_« Je l'ai fait patienter ces derniers jours votre majesté, mais je ne peux pas l'en dissuader plus longtemps. Il insiste pour que vous le rejoignez dans sa chambre, ou alors… »_

_« Ou alors quoi ? »_

_« Il serait obligé de venir dans la vôtre » dit tristement Johanna. _

_Regina hocha la tête avec compréhension tout en sortant précautionneusement du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher de Léopold. _

_« Vous avez demandé à me voir Léopold ? » demanda doucement Regina alors que le Roi s'assoyait sur le côté du lit. _

_« Approchez » lui dicta-t-il alors qu'elle avançait vers lui. _

_« Déshabillez-vous » ordonna-t-il. _

_« Mais, ça fait seulement – »_

_« Le médecin a dit que vous aviez besoin de quelques jours. C'est ce que je vous ai donné, quelques jours. »_

_« Mais j'ai toujours – »_

_« Si vous allez assez bien pour faire une petite balade dans les jardins du palais, vous allez assez bien pour remplir vos devoirs envers moi » assena Léopold. _

_« J'ai uniquement quitté ma chambre parce que j'avais besoin de fraicheur – »_

_« Assez ! Déshabillez-vous, dernier avertissement. » Ordonna-t-il de nouveau, d'une voix au ton dur et tranchant. Regina soupira légèrement, retirant ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans le lit près de lui. _

_Il n'y avait rien de particulier à dire à propos de ça, de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Ce n'était pas de l'amour tel qu'elle l'avait connu avec Daniel. Léopold était comme un poids mort au-dessus d'elle, grognant et haletant, provoquant des décharges de douleur entre ses cuisses. Elle ne pouvait qu'hoqueter de souffrance lorsqu'elle sentait son membre s'enfoncer dans son corps. Regina ferma les yeux, pensant à Daniel et à l'enfant qu'ils avaient perdu. _

* * *

_La dernière fois qu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle était allée assez loin dans sa grossesse, chose qu'elle avait redoutée. Cette fois, ça se produirait : ce bébé verrait surement le jour. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler de Rumpelstiltskin depuis un bon moment, mais elle était sure qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à entrainer. Bien-sûr elle prétendait être heureuse que cette grossesse ait finalement tenue. Elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux couleurs des linges de l'enfant, ainsi qu'aux prénoms. Personne n'avait vu la supercherie, et elle était devenue plutôt bonne pour tromper son monde ; presque aussi douée que pour simuler les orgasmes lorsqu'elle couchait avec Léopold. Lui aussi n'y avait vu que du feu. Snow semblait être constamment fourrée près d'elle, toujours en train de parler à cet enfant inintéressant, comme si cette chose pouvait l'entendre. Regina cependant, était pressée que son malheur prenne fin. _

_« Aie, aie, aie, il semblerait que le roi soit du genre inflexible au sujet de te faire enfanter, n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois que nous avons parlée, tu attendais déjà un enfant ; nous parlons de nouveau et pouf ! Tu es enceinte une fois de plus ! » Dit Rumpelstiltskin en apparaissant devant Regina un soir, alors qu'elle se préparait pour aller souper. _

_« Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit à une réponse sarcastique ? » demanda-t-il. _

_« A moins que tu puisses me débarrasser de cet enfant, dégage » répondit Regina avec cruauté. _

_« Tu me sous-estimes tout le temps chérie. Ne t'ai-je pas aidé pour ton dernier petit… problème ? » Déclara Rumpel. _

_« Peux-tu m'aider de nouveau ? »_

_« C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider ceux dans le besoin » ricana Rumpel d'un rire fort et aigu, faisant déjà apparaitre une autre petite fiole de potion liquide qui règlerait son compte à ce bébé. _

_« Je devrai t'avertir que – » commença-t-il. _

_Elle but la potion d'une traite dans un excès d'impatience et attendit, attendit et attendit encore. Mais toujours rien. Les heures se changèrent en jours, et rien ne se passait. Elle était en colère, furieuse même ! Pourquoi diable était-elle toujours enceinte ?! La potion aurait dû facilement faire disparaitre l'enfant. Finalement, après presque sept jours d'attente, le vœu de Regina se réalisa. Elle était en train de diner avec Snow et Léopold lorsque sa poche des eaux se rompit. _

_« C'est trop tôt ! » s'écria Léopold en s'adressant à la sage-femme qui le fixait. _

_« C'est sans doute son intervalle de temps naturel pour donner naissance Sire, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Jusque-là, ce fut une grossesse normale. Tout va bien se passer. Assoyez-vous confortablement et patientez, vous serez bientôt père de nouveau » lui dit Lydia, la sage-femme. _

* * *

_Le déroulement de l'accouchement de Regina était un véritable enfer : elle se sentait comme si la mort était venue lui rendre visite dix fois de suite. Ses hurlements d'agonie pouvaient être entendus dans le palais tout entier. Il y avait aussi les rumeurs qui se répondaient dans tous les coins du royaume._

_« Regina, j'ai besoin que vous poussiez » demanda Lydia à la jeune reine qui était vraiment pâle, comme s'il ne restait plus une once de vie dans son corps fragile._

_« Je n'y arrive pas » haleta Regina. Son front était couvert de sueur et sa respiration douloureuse. _

_« Vous pouvez le faire, poussez fort Regina » l'encouragea Lydia. La reine se cambra et tenta d'expulser l'enfant._

_L'accouchement dura presque deux jours. Deux journées entières d'agonie, de torture et de hurlements pour Regina. Elle supplia une nouvelle fois la mort de l'emmener une bonne centaine de fois._

_« Poussez encore une dernière fois Regina » demanda Lydia a la reine qui sanglotait désormais. _

_« Je vous en supplie ! Je ne peux pas, je n'ai plus de force » dit-elle en pleurant, d'une voix roque et faible. _

_« Juste une dernière fois et l'enfant sera parmi nous » l'encouragea Johanna en prenant la main de Regina dans les sienne pendant qu'elle rassemblait le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour fournir un dernier effort déchirant. Regina s'effondra sur le lit, les yeux clos. Toutefois, son cœur se remit à battre lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'entendait aucun pleur. Est-ce que ça avait fonctionné ? Cet enfant était-il mort, comme l'autre ?_

_« Faites venir le médecin, vite » fut la dernière chose que Regina entendit avant de s'autoriser à sombrer dans l'inconscience. _

* * *

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, Rumpelstiltskin était penché au-dessus d'elle. Il la fixait d'un regard sombre. _

_« Est-ce que l'enfant est en vie ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement. _

_« J'ai bien peur que non très chère » répondit Rumpel, repérant l'éclair de soulagement qui traversa le visage de la reine. _

_« Combien – »_

_« Tu es restée inconsciente quelques jours ; tu dois bien te douter que tu ne peux pas continuer d'utiliser ces potions à chaque fois que tu te retrouves avec un… invité indésirable. La prochaine fois pourrait te tuer » dit Rumpel. _

_« Ce serait déjà de loin préférable à l'horrible vie qu'est désormais la mienne »_

_« Il existe une autre solution »_

_« Que dois-je faire ? »_

_« Eh bien, tu peux te lancer une malédiction d'infertilité »_

_« Infertilité ? »_

_« Oui, ça signifie que tu ne pourras plus jamais retomber enceinte… à moins que tu rencontres ton âme sœur. » _

_« Mon véritable amour est mort depuis un bon moment. Je ne vais pas avoir ce problème puisque je ne désire aucun enfant, excepté celui que j'aurai pu avoir avec Daniel… Et je n'aurai plus cette chance. » Répondit Regina_

_« Très bien. Une fois que tu auras retrouvé tes forces, on retourne à notre petite routine »_

_« Et tu vas m'apprendre comment lancer un sort d'infertilité ? »_

_« Très certainement très chère, bien que quelque chose me dit que tu regretteras cette décision plus tard. »_

_« Si je ne peux enfanter la descendance de Daniel, il n'y a aucune raison pour moi de regretter mon choix. Je ne pourrai jamais supporter l'idée de donner à Léopold des enfants qui seraient reliés à cette misérable Snow White » dit Regina d'une voix acerbe. _

_« Alors très bien. Nos affaires reprennent d'ici trois jours » déclara Rumpel en disparaissant. _

* * *

**Storybrooke – Présent :**

C'était la quatrième fois, le quatrième enfant qu'elle portait, le quatrième enfant au futur incertain. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle avait envisagé secrètement de tuer son bébé. Cependant cette fois-ci, les gens sauraient ; Rumpel saurait. Et s'il l'apprenait, il le dirait à Henry qui mettrait très certainement Robin dans la confidence. A part Rumpelstiltskin, personne ne se doutait de rien pour le moment. Les changements de son anatomie étaient très subtils, imperceptibles : un petit enfilement au niveau de son bas-ventre, quelques changements d'humeurs, la façon dont ses seins paraissaient plus gros. Pour des yeux inexpérimentés, elle était toujours parfaitement normale ; mais pour Regina qui avait déjà vécu plusieurs grossesses, ses indications lui prouvaient qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que son état commence à se voir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. La décision lui pesait sur le moral chaque jour un peu plus. D'un côté, elle savait qu'elle devrait le dire à Robin ; parce qu'à cause de Rumpelstiltskin qui avait replacé ses émotions à leur place, elle réalisait qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. De l'autre côté, elle ne désirait rien de plus que de se tirer hors de tous ces problèmes de peur qu'il la rejette, elle et son bébé. Qui plus est, elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Rumpelstiltskin la laisse approcher de cette foutue potion encore une fois, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Et puis… Ses paroles la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé hantaient encore son esprit.

_« Si tu t'en sers encore une fois, ça pourrait te tuer. »_

Mourir n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter une situation comme celle-ci, spécialement en ce moment. Si les choses avaient été différentes, ce qui signifierait qu'il n'y aurait pas eu le retour surprise de Lady Marian, elle aurait été au comble de la joie et plus qu'enchantée de pouvoir donner la vie à un enfant de son plein gré. Et puis, il y avait ce pincement dans son cœur qui lui signalait qu'elle voulait cet enfant, mais pas ceux qu'elle avait engendré avec le roi Léopold. Snow aurait dû avoir deux petits frères ou petites sœurs, Henry et Emma auraient dû avoir des tantes et des oncles… Elle comprit que si elle avait eu ces deux enfants, elle aurait pu faire de son mieux pour en prendre soin. Toutefois, elle avait été une personne très différente de celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, ce qui lui pesait le plus sur le cœur était la perte du bébé qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Daniel, son tendre et doux Daniel. Regina se demandait si l'enfant l'aurait aimé ; s'il aurait trouvé une place dans son cœur, là ou aurait dû être celle de l'amour qu'elle portait pour le garçon d'écurie. Mais ce qu'elle craignait le plus était le fait que Robin Hood, ce foutu Robin Hood, avait trouvé le moyen de briser son sort d'infertilité.

_Leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'une façon lente et sensuelle pour commencer, suivie par l'urgence. Leurs corps devinrent rapidement un, incapable de dire où l'un commençait, où l'autre s'achevait. Il fit le premier mouvement, osant la pousser de nouveau contre le sofa, chose contre laquelle elle n'avait pas objecté. En fait, elle trouvait ça plutôt plaisant alors qu'il changeait de position afin d'être au dessus d'elle, ses mains tenaient son visage alors que celles de la jeune femme glissaient dans les cheveux de l'homme, un léger grognement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle soupira de contentement alors que ses mains passèrent de son visage à sa taille, puis plus bas sur ses cuisses, qui s'enroulèrent si facilement autour de la taille du voleur, sa robe repoussée au milieu de son corps maintenant. Elle pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre en synchronie. C'était tellement parfait, ça l'était, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer pour avoir de l'air, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations lourdes._

« Regina… » Murmura Robin, il était un vrai gentleman, lui demandant la permission de passer à l'étape suivante.

« Oui » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, hochant vigoureusement de la tête.

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le rapprochait pour un nouveau baiser qui servirait de réponse. Ses lèvres étaient douces, accueillantes. Et pour lui, elle avait un goût acidulé, comme la cannelle ou quelque chose du genre. Sa langue sortit de sa bouche, exigeant à nouveau la permission d'avoir accès à la sienne, qu'elle lui offrit avec plaisir. Leurs langues partagèrent un duel doux et déjà passionnel, se faisant plus familières avec l'autre, comme deux amis qui ne se seraient pas vu depuis un moment. Les mains de l'homme glissèrent dans ses cheveux à elle tandis que les mains de Regina passaient sous le T-shirt, la sensation de sa peau douce contre ses paumes envoyant des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sourit d'un air suffisant lorsqu'elle l'entendit grogner en retour, ses mains se déplaçant pour caresser sa cuisse gauche encore vêtue tandis qu'elle grognait doucement. Ce fut Regina qui se décala la première, s'asseyant bien droite, dos à lui.

* * *

_Elle voulait qu'il prenne le contrôle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant durant l'amour. La serrant davantage contre lui, il dézippa avec précaution sa robe, se délectant de la vue de sa peau douce, bougeant pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule, apprécier le léger gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'il fit lentement glisser la bretelle du soutien-gorge le long de son épaule, déposant aussi un autre baiser là. Il prit son temps, couvrant ses épaules pâles de baisers, se traçant un chemin jusqu'à sa nuque, adorant la façon dont son corps frissonnaient contre le sien alors qu'il se traçait une route jusqu'à sa mâchoire, sa joue, pour finalement la tourner de façon à capturer encore une fois sa bouche. Lentement, elle se leva, permettant à sa robe de s'échouer sur le sol alors qu'elle se tenait droite devant lui à moitié nue._

Elle se mordit la lèvre par anticipation de ce qu'il allait faire et de la tournure que prendraient les choses. Elle était prête à s'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, au cours de sa vie, elle avait couché avec de nombreux hommes, la plupart du temps comme tentatrice ou séductrice. Là, avec Robin Hood, elle était simplement Regina, offrant déjà une nouvelle part d'elle à cet homme. Elle s'autorisait à être vulnérable, à s'ouvrir à lui. Elle sourit légèrement alors qu'il lui tendait la main, l'attirant à lui pour qu'elle soit entre ses jambes. Lentement, il fit courir ses mains le long de ses cuisses, s'approchant pour embrasser son abdomen, son esprit déjà à des kilomètres de là.

Avec douceur, il retira ses bas, l'exposant plus encore à lui. Elle se rapprocha encore, capturant ses lèvres en un baiser si intense qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre que de revenir contre le canapé alors qu'elle montait sur lui, à califourchon sur ses genoux, ses jambes de chaque côté de lui tandis qu'il la dévorait totalement du regard. Ses mains bougèrent fermement jusqu'à son dos, s'arrêtant pour détacher son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle lui souriait pendant leur baiser. Une fois que ses seins furent exposés à l'homme, la respiration de ce dernier demeura bloquée dans sa gorge. C'était la Reine, l'Evil Queen, et elle s'exposait totalement à lui. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un grand honneur de coucher avec une femme aussi royale et élégante que Regina. Il palpa doucement ses seins, appréciant la façon dont sa tête tombait en arrière en signe de plaisir alors qu'elle frottait ses hanches contre ses cuisses, poursuivant avec force leur baiser.

Elle se recula pour embrasser tendrement sa nuque tandis que les mains de l'homme exploraient ses seins, se délectant de la sensation que cela produisait dans ses mains, comme s'il était destiné à le faire constamment. Doucement, comme une torture, il l'embrassa le long de sa nuque, à travers sa poitrine, le long de chacun de ses seins avant d'autoriser ses lèvres à capturer dans sa bouche l'un de ses tétons roses, entrainant un grognement de Regina alors que ses mains à elle glissaient dans les cheveux de l'homme. Il prit son temps avec chacun, les suçotant tendrement et les mordillant alors qu'elle haletait de plaisir.

« Robin, s'il-te-plaît, » l'implora-t-elle, le repoussant un peu pour ancrer son regard dans le sien, désireuse, ayant davantage besoin de lui. Avec précaution, il bougea, plaçant le dos de la jeune femme contre les doux coussins du sofa alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt, dévoilant ses abdos bien dessinés, que Regina ne put s'empêcher de toucher avec envie, ses mains vagabondant partout sur son corps alors qu'il s'appuyait contre elle pour obtenir plus. Les mains de l'homme étaient partout, littéralement alors qu'il explorait plus encore son corps, osant aller plus bas. Il savait à présent qu'elle était plus que prête pour lui, de part la façon dont son dos se cambrait sur le sofa, dont ses mains étaient enroulées autour de son cou alors qu'elle gémissait son nom.

« Robin, Robin s'il-te-plaît. »

« Patience votre majesté, » murmura-t-il contre son estomac alors que ses mains descendaient sur ses cuisses, retirant très lentement les sous-vêtements le long de ses jambes. Il était évident que Regina le désirait, l'excitation s'écoulant de ses cuisses rendait la chose évidente pour lui. Il glissa ses doigts en elle avec tant de facilité, son érection cognant contre son jean alors qu'il l'entendait hurler de plaisir. Lentement, il fit des va-et-viens en elle, sa langue s'occupant du reste. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de sourire de contentement à la façon dont Regina grognait son nom, l'implorant de ne pas s'arrêter.

* * *

_Il n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de le faire, en tout cas pas avant qu'elle rejoigne l'orgasme, ce qui ne prit vraiment pas longtemps. En quelques minutes il sentit ses parois se contracter autour de ses doigts alors que ses mains à elle trouvaient à nouveau leur chemin dans ses cheveux, hurlant son nom encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses muscles à elle se détendre. Il lui laissa quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions, traçant lentement un chemin de baisers en remontant le long de son corps._

« Robin… » dit-elle faiblement, tendant la main pour attraper sa joue.

« Ça va mon amour ? »

« Je, je vais plus que bien, » assura-t-elle en riant alors qu'il l'embrassa une fois de plus, l'autorisant à aller plus loin, grognant alors que les mains de la jeune femme se faisaient un passage dans son jean, le déboutonnant facilement, le jetant avec désir en bas de ses jambes.

« Je vois que la reine est impatiente », ricana Robin.

« Seulement lorsque ça concerne les choses que je veux, » murmura Regina alors qu'il l'aider à lui retirer son pantalon, le projetant au sol ainsi que son boxer.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant son membre pressé contre sa cuisse, obligeant Robin à sourire d'un air satisfait avant qu'il ne se penche pour l'embrasser passionnément et ne glisse en elle. Il savait à cet instant que leurs corps étaient connectés, qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose qu'il se voyait bien faire pour le reste de ses jours. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont elle réagissait à son contact, ou bien la façon dont son nom s'échappait de ses lèvres comme une parfaite mélodie. Il savait parfaitement à cet instant, qu'il était amoureux d'elle, de chacune des parties d'elle, les bonnes, comme les mauvaises.  
  
_A cet instant, il se jura de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour prouver à cette femme qu'il l'aimait, et qu'elle méritait d'être aimée. Il se promit à lui-même qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour la faire rire plus qu'elle ne pleurerait, de la rendre plus heureuse qu'elle ne serait triste. Il se jura de lui faire voir le bon en elle lorsque la culpabilité de la reine essayera de reprendre le dessus. Chaque mouvement, chaque va-et-viens, chaque respiration étaient spéciaux, remplis d'amour. Tout ce qui transpirait entre eux était bourré de quelque chose : de l'amour. Et alors qu'elle faisait passionnément l'amour à Robin Hood, Regina oublia les paroles de Rumpelstiltskin selon lesquels le sort d'infertilité serait brisé par un moment d'intimité avec son véritable amour. Elle ne pensait pas à ça, parce que son esprit était actuellement embrouillé par des pensées concernant Robin bien sûr, quand elle n'hurlait pas au monde entier combien tout était fabuleux._

Son nom plaidé comme un chœur ne passa pas inaperçu, cela ne fit que l'encourager ainsi, désirer de lui faire avoir le plus agréable, le plus exaltant des orgasmes possibles. Il ne fit qu'intensifier les choses en la forçant à le regarder droit fans les yeux alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme, la respiration saccadée, son rythme cardiaque irrégulier, comme s'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il parvint vraiment à la faire se lâcher totalement en plaçant une main entre eux, massant lentement son clitoris. Le corps de la jeune femme se tendit, puis se secoua sous l'effet du plaisir alors que l'orgasme l'envahissait, de nombreuses fois, et emportant Robin avec elle la dernière fois dans cette vague de plaisir alors que ses mains s'agrippaient fermement à ses épaules tandis qu'elle criait son nom jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air.

Maintenant, alors qu'elle repensait à cet instant pendant que les mots deRumpelstiltskin's sonnaient clairement dans sa tête, elle ressentait le besoin urgent de mettre la main sur cette fichue potion, maintenant plus que jamais.

_Chapitre 5 à suivre..._

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop difficile pour vous. Aussi, vous devriez vous préparer à voir davantage Robin dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne peux pas dire exactement ce qu'il va se passer (parce que j'essaie toujours de le trouver), mais je pense que vous allez appréciez la direction dans laquelle nous nous dirigeons. Oh, et pour ceux d'entre vous qui veulent Frozen dans cette histoire – envoyez moi un DM et une façon d'intégrer Elsa à l'histoire et j'essayerai de le faire.**


	5. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

Auteur : **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119**  
Traductrice : **CharlyAndLiz**

Disclamer : Les personnages n'appartiennent malheureusement ni à l'auteur, ni à moi-même.

Bêta : Ma petite **Tipititralala**

* * *

**Auteur** **:** **C'est officiel** **: il n'y aura PAS de Frozen dans cette fiction, ça ne colle pas avec l'histoire que j'ai imaginé. Peu importe ; je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour tous vos reviews/ follows / favoris.  
Attention : scènes à caractère violent et sexuel dans ce chapitre. **

_Traductrice__ : Encore une fois, merci à **OnceandOthers** et à **Lacrymosa Lorne **pour leur commentaire ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira... Je ne sais plus si je vous l'avais dis, mais je suis en vacances sur la côte d'azur depuis une semaine et pour encore une semaine (je rentre le 16 aout) et je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir poster d'ici... Mais vos reviews m'ont apporté la satisfaction nécessaire lol Encore un immense merci à vous deux, et plein de bisous à tous ceux et celles qui sont comme moi en vacances, ainsi qu'à ceux qui follow et qui favorise cette traduction ! _

_Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! _

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent le retour de Marian, Robin dû affronter tout un panel d'émotions : choc, joie, tristesse, douleur, peur, amour, haine, confusion… Tous ces changements émotionnels le frappaient par vagues depuis des jours, le laissant incertain à propos de tout. Il savait qu'elle était la Marian – sa Marian – qu'il avait connu, à sa manière de regarder, à sa façon de sourire et au goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentait que la moindre partie de son corps lui criait que c'était bien elle, qu'elle était revenue pour lui. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à effacer de son esprit une autre femme qui avait marqué sa vie : Regina. C'était son dilemme : d'un côté Regina, belle, magnifique et en plein milieu du conflit. De l'autre, Marian qui était intelligente et perspicace : elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Robin et la reine rien qu'en voyant la manière dont il avait essayé de la rattraper, l'autre soir, lors du diner chez Granny. Elle savait, au plus profond de son cœur, que Robin était allé de l'avant ; qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une autre. Elle n'avait simplement jamais pensé que ce pourrait être l'Evil Queen. Comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer une femme aussi vicieuse et démoniaque qu'elle ? Elle était la cause de sa mort ; bon, pas complètement, mais c'est elle qui avait ordonné son exécution. Maintenant cette femme, cette Regina, était tombée amoureuse de SON Robin et jouait à la maman avec SON fils ? Non, c'était inacceptable.

« Robin, elle t'as séduit pour te piéger ! » Dit Marian à son époux pour à peu près la centième fois depuis son retour dans cet étrange, très étrange monde.

« Marian, je t'ai dit – »

« Elle t'a lancé un sort d'une manière ou d'une autre Robin ! Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, personne ne peut aimer une femme aussi abominable qu' – »

« Elle a sauvé notre fils ! » hurla Robin, faisant sursauter Marian de surprise.

« Après ta mort j'ai espéré, prié, attendu que tu me reviennes… Mais tu n'es jamais revenu. J'ai passé des années à te pleurer en jurant que je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre, et j'ai tenu promesse. Je te suis resté fidèle, j'étais dévoué à mes Merry Men et j'élevais notre fils. J'ai agis ainsi un long moment, je n'ai pas planifié de tomber amoureux de Regina. Lorsque tout Storybrooke est retourné dans notre monde, je l'ai rencontré telle qu'elle était avant la malédiction : une femme intolérablement cruelle. Mais par la suite, elle a sauvé Roland du singe volant envoyé par Zelena et j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle » dit doucement Robin.

« Robin, le fait qu'elle ait sauvé Roland ; et j'en suis autant choquée que reconnaissante, ne veut pas dire que – »

« Elle n'a jamais voulu être méchante, j'ai appris cette partie de l'histoire ici. Elle n'a jamais voulu être reine, ce n'était pas son destin. En réalité, elle était un peu comme toi : elle voulait simplement être aimée et heureuse » expliqua Robin alors que Marian le fixait en secouant la tête.

« Robin, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser tomber amoureux d'elle » dit Marian avec fermeté.

« Tu arrives trop tard chérie, c'est déjà le cas » répondit Robin alors que Marian le fixait.

Bien-sûr, puisque la 'relation' entre la reine et le voleur était un secret, il fut plutôt aisé pour Marian de convaincre les habitants de Storybrooke que Regina était la raison de sa mort, et qu'elle avait séduit Robin à l'aide d'un sort pour le persuader qu'il l'aimait. Ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote de voir à quelle rapidité ces misérables citadins pouvaient se retourner contre Regina, surtout après qu'elle leur ait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il se sentait déchiré, il avait retrouvé ses obligations envers Marian parce qu'il l'avait un jour aimé et qu'elle était sa femme ; et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'une partie de son être était soulagée de l'avoir retrouvé. C'était bon d'avoir un semblant de famille, et Roland paressait vraiment apprécier d'avoir de nouveau sa mère près de lui. La dernière fois que Robin avait vu Regina, il s'était sentit coupable vis-à-vis de la manière dont les habitants de la ville l'avaient traité, ainsi que pour le 'Restez à l'écart de ma famille' que Marian avait proclamé, et qui n'avait pas beaucoup aidé non plus. Il n'avait pas manqué de noter le regard empli de douleur qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il avait ordonné à Roland de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Il ne manqua pas non plus la joie qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait brièvement échangé avec le petit garçon avant que Marian ne le lui arrache.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas réussi à cacher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres lorsque Regina s'excusa avec élégance envers Marian pour s'être ainsi introduit dans sa famille, même si cette vision lui enfonça aussi un poignard dans le cœur. Après ça, personne n'avait vu ou entendu parler de Regina, ce qui inquiéta grandement Robin. Il voulait se joindre à ceux (Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook, Henry et Rumple) qui la cherchaient ; mais c'était assez compliqué pour lui, considérant que Marian était désormais aussi collante qu'un pot de glue, toujours à graviter autour de lui – et c'était principalement pour ça –, mais aussi parce que ce monde le terrifiait. La seule tranquillité qu'il trouvait, c'était la nuit : le seul moment où il lui était permis de penser à Regina librement, dans ses rêves. Était-ce mal qu'il aime sa femme et qu'il soit heureux de son retour ; mais qu'il en pince également complétement pour Regina, si ce n'est pas plus ? Il fut plus que soulagé d'apprendre que la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté Storybrooke, mais son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il repensait au fait qu'elle avait tenté d'éliminer ses émotions à cause de lui. Robin avait besoin de la voir, de s'excuser auprès d'elle pour tout ça. La question était : comment diable allait-il pouvoir s'échapper des griffes de Marian assez longtemps pour aller la retrouver ?

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent le replacement de ses émotions à l'intérieur de son corps, Regina se sentit épuisée, faible, triste, déprimée, contrariée… Toutes ces choses qui vous font souffrir après une rupture. Une minute. Pouvait-elle vraiment appeler ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux une 'rupture' ? Peu importe le nom qu'elle lui donnait, parce qu'entre elle et Robin Hood, c'était terminé. Vraiment, vraiment terminé. D'ailleurs, la seule personne qu'elle autoriserait à venir la voir dans son état actuel était Henry. Et encore, après réflexion, il serait trop déprimant de le laisser lui rendre visite alors qu'elle se trouvait ainsi au fond du gouffre. Donc elle se referma sur elle-même, repoussant le monde extérieur en lançant un sort sur la poignée de porte pour la garder fermée.

« Elle est enfermée là-dedans depuis trois jours Grand-mère, je suis vraiment inquiet » dit Henry après avoir appelé la cavalerie, plus connue sous les noms de Snow, Charming, Emma et Hook.

« Elle est simplement triste Henry, c'est tout. Donne-lui un peu de temps. »

« Elle n'a pas mangé depuis trois jours » répondit-il alors que Snow hochait la tête.

« Je t'en prie, tu dois aller lui parler » supplia le petit garçon.

« Très bien, je vais essayer… Regina ? Regina, c'est moi, Snow. Regina, je sais que vous êtes là-dedans » appela la jeune femme en décidant de ne pas toucher la poignée de la porte après avoir vu ce qu'il était arrivé à Hook lorsque celui-ci avait tenté. Le pauvre pirate avait été électrocuté et envoyé de plein fouet dans le mur le plus proche. Snow aurait pu jurer entendre Regina rire au travers de la porte.

« Regina, s'il vous plait. Ouvrez, nous sommes tous inquiet et – »

« Je vais bien Snow » vint la réponse de Regina, étouffée par l'épaisseur de bois.

« … Henry est inquiet à votre sujet, vous savez »

« Henry sait que je vais bien »

« Vraiment ? Il n'a pas pu, physiquement, poser un œil sur vous depuis trois jours et – » commença Snow. Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit par magie, surprenant tout le monde.

« Eh bien, on a pas eu besoin de beaucoup la flatter, finalement » murmura Emma.

« Ça m'a seulement valu un beau vol plané à travers cette pièce de malheur » murmura Hook en retour. Au même moment, Snow entra précautionneusement dans la chambre plongée dans le noir.

* * *

Depuis toutes ces années qu'ils vivaient à Storybrooke, Snow n'avait jamais, jamais pénétré dans la chambre de Regina. En fait, avant que la première malédiction ne soit brisée, elle n'était même jamais entrée chez le Maire. Pendant la malédiction de Zelena, elle avait pénétré dans toutes les pièces, excepté la chambre à coucher. Il y faisait sombre, mais de ce que pouvait en dire Snow, la décoration était élégante. C'était tragiquement magnifique : la chambre était silencieuse, à l'exception du chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur. Il faisait noir, bien que les rayons du soleil jouaient à cache-cache avec les rideaux ; et au milieu du lit, repliée en boule sur elle-même, se trouvait sans aucun doute Regina.

« Regina ? »

« Je suis en vie Snow, maintenant allez-vous en » grogna-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait différente. Elle ne sonnait pas vraiment comme celle de Regina, mais pas non plus comme celle de l'Evil Queen. Cette voix rappelait celle d'une femme brisée et seule.

« Regina – »

« C'est ce que vous vouliez voir, non ? Moi, triste et déprimée ? C'est chose faite. Maintenant, sortez. » Ordonna Regina en se tournant pour que Snow puisse réellement la voir. Elle avait l'air, pour rester gentil, d'être littéralement descendue aux enfers avant d'en revenir. Snow ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de ressentir de la pitié pour cette femme formellement connue sous le nom de l'Evil Queen.

« Oh, Regina… Nous allons trouver un moyen de réparer tout ça, j'en fais la promesse » dit Snow en s'approchant du côté du lit où se trouvait Regina.

« A moins que vous puissiez vous occuper de Marian sans me faire passer pour la méchante, ou que vous parveniez à me retirer mes émotions, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire » répondit Regina en dissimulant son visage sous les couvertures lorsque des coups se firent entendre à sa porte d'entrée.

Il avait besoin de la voir, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Après la petite rencontre de Regina avec Rumpelstiltskin, qui s'était montré plutôt rude, Robin se sentait encore plus coupable. Il détestait mentir à Marian quant à l'endroit où il se rendait (il lui avait dit qu'il allait se promener un moment dans les bois), mais il avait réellement besoin de voir Regina. Son cœur réclamait qu'il soit près d'elle. Robin était presque certain que le chemin vers la maison du Maire serait semé d'embuche, et il fut surprit lorsque Emma le laissa entrer.

« Je ne sais pas si elle veut vous voir Robin, elle est un peu perdue ces derniers jours. Le fait que Rumple ait replacé en elle ses émotions lui a pris beaucoup d'énergie »  
expliqua Emma.

« Je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de la voir, d'être sûr qu'elle aille bien » insista Robin alors qu'Emma soupira.

« Mary Margaret est à l'étage avec elle, mais je dois vous avertir : la porte est fermée par un sort. L'unique moyen d'entrer est – »

« Si Regina m'y autorise. Je comprends » la coupa Robin en se dirigeant en haut des escaliers. Il fut arrêté par Henry.

« Henry – »

« Non, reste loin d'elle ! » cria Henry

« Henry, s'il te plait – »

« Ne me force pas à le répéter : mon grand-père a un flingue et ma mère est le Savior, je vais – »

« Henry je t'en prie, je veux juste voir ta mère et lui dire que je suis désolé – »

« Pour lui avoir brisé le cœur ? » cracha Henry, faisant soupirer Robin.

« Oui, pour lui avoir brisé le cœur. Mais Henry, il faut que tu comprennes… Marian est ma femme – »

« Qui était morte ! Tu devrais savoir que toute magie à un prix ! Le tien était le bonheur de ma mère » le coupa Henry.

« Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien » dit Robin.

« Elle va bien, ma grand-mère est avec elle. Maintenant, sors » ordonna Henry alors que Charming et Hook le regardaient.

« Henry – » commença Charming.

« Non ! Ma mère est presque redevenue l'Evil Queen à cause de Robin Hood ! Je ne le laisserai pas la voir, je l'interdis ! » Cria Henry, créant la surprise générale chez les trois adultes.

« Wow mon pote, tu es vraiment protecteur avec Regina, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hook.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit » répondit Henry lorsque Snow ouvrit la porte.

« Robin, elle veut vous voir » dit Snow doucement. Robin hocha la tête calmement.

« Merci M'dame. Ça ne prendra qu'un petit moment » répondit solennellement Robin en franchissant la porte.

* * *

Il pouvait sentir la différence d'atmosphère entre le couloir et la chambre de Regina, froide et vide. Il soupira en regardant autour de lui. Lui aussi pouvait certifier que la reine avait bon goût pour la décoration élégante. Même avec les rideaux fermés et la chambre plongée dans le noir, quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à s'immiscer dans la pièce.

« Regina » appela Robin avec hésitation, en direction du petit monticule sous les couvertures qu'il présumait être la reine.

« Je voulais juste venir te dire que j'étais désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt et – »

« Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute Robin » l'entendit-il dire avec défaitisme. Finalement, le dos de la reine lui faisait face ; il aurait tellement voulu se glisser dans ce lit avec elle et la serrer contre lui pendant qu'elle pleurait. Il voulait être la source de consolation, et non celle de sa douleur.

« Je pensais qu'elle était morte » dit-il doucement.

« Je sais. Si ça avait été Daniel, je… J'aurai fait la même chose » lui répondit Regina avec douceur. Robin en déduisit qu'elle essayait désespérément de lui cacher ses larmes.

« Pourrais-tu, au moins, me regarder ? » plaida-t-il

« Non »

« Non ? »

« Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas manger, je ne peux pas dormir, et si je te regarde… tout ce que j'aurai envie de faire serait de me blottir dans tes bras comme une pathétique moins que rien »

« Tu n'es pas pathétique Regina. Tu es très, très loin de ça »

« Eh bien je me sens pathétique en ce moment Robin ! »

« Je sais, et tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé… Laisse-moi au moins te regarder… » Demanda-t-il à la reine qui jusque-là, était resté cachée dans ses couvertures.

« Pour voir la douleur que tu m'infliges ? Je ne crois pas, non » répondit Regina.

« Et tu ne crois pas que ça me fait mal à moi aussi ? De te voir dans cet état, de savoir que tu as tenté de supprimer tout ce que tu ressens à cause de moi ? »

« Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'acquiescer lorsque ta femme a dit à Roland que j'étais malfaisante, je me trompe ? » cracha Regina.

« Bordel Regina, c'est ma femme ! Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ?! »

« ME DÉFENDRE, MERDE ! Je me suis donnée à toi, je t'ai confié mon cœur en te spécifiant de ne pas le briser, et qu'as-tu fais ? Tu es partit en détruisant tout ! » Hurla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Voilà ! Tu voulais me voir Robin, eh bien me voici ! Je suis dévastée par ta faute ! J'ai essayé d'arracher mon propre cœur à cause de la douleur que je ressens… Mais je ne peux pas parce qu'il est désormais attaché à ma poitrine, à cause de cette connerie d'amour véritable ! De ce putain de grand amour ! Tu y crois, à ça ? La seule et unique fois où j'ai besoin que cette chose quitte ma poitrine, je ne peux pas l'en sortir ; parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour m'autoriser à tomber amoureuse de toi ! »

« Ce n'était pas de la stupidité Regina… »

« Oh que si, ça l'était ! J'ai été assez bête pour tomber amoureuse d'un vulgaire voleur comme toi ! »

« Alors ça y est, on a fait machine arrière ? Tu recommences à prétendre que tu me détestes ? Encore ? »

« PARCE QUE C'EST LE CAS ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! »

« Tu ne peux pas me haire plus que je ne me déteste déjà pour t'avoir infligé tout ça ! »

« Non ! Pas besoin de te sentir triste ou désolé ! Ton cœur n'est pas celui qui se sent comme s'il allait exploser à chaque seconde où tu es éveillé ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé Robin ! » Cria Regina en se levant, s'approchant de lui avec fureur.

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis déchiré Regina ! Déchiré entre mon amour pour toi et celui que je porte pour Marian ! Et – »

« Alors dégage ! Va la retrouver Robin, va retrouver Marian ! »

« JE NE VEUX PAS MARIAN REGINA ! JE TE VEUX TOI ! » Cria Robin à son tour. Regina se tenait devant lui, furieuse. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère ; et elle le bouscula, le frappant à la poitrine.

« Regina, arrête ça » prononça Robin plus calmement alors qu'elle le frappait de nouveau, avec plus de force cette fois-ci. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, continuant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que ces coups s'affaiblissent et que Robin la soutienne par le bras. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, et son cœur se brisa un peu plus de voir la jeune femme dans un tel état.

« Je suis navré Regina. Je le jure devant Dieu, je suis tellement, tellement désolé » dit Robin en la serrant contre lui. Elle se débattit pour s'éloigner, mais elle s'autorisa finalement à pleurer dans ses bras. Les sanglots secouaient son corps avec une telle intensité que Robin dût se mettre à genoux pour la tenir plus fortement pendant qu'elle recommençait à frapper sa poitrine en maudissant l'existence du voleur, ainsi que son attirance et sa haine envers lui.

* * *

« Je pense qu'on devrait partir » dit Snow doucement aux quatre autres personnes qui se tenaient à l'étage, sur le pas de la porte fermée, à l'écoute des bruits provenant de la chambre.

« Pourquoi ? On dirait que ça vient juste de s'arranger » répondit Hook alors qu'Emma lui donna une tape sur le bras.

« Regina et Robin ont besoin d'être seuls » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle pourrait le tuer ? Je veux dire… Elle a quand même l'air vachement en colère contre lui… Je crois même qu'elle vient juste de le qualifier de – »

« Wow ! Je ne savais même pas que des mots pareils pouvaient sortir de la bouche de Regina » s'exclama Charming, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard en coin de la part de Snow.

« Il a raison : ce genre de langage est très inconvenant pour une dame du statut de Regina » commenta Hook.

« Hook ! Mary Margaret a raison. Robin et elle ont besoin de mettre à plat leurs problèmes… seuls » fit Emma en bousculant Hook vers les escaliers. Mais Henry ne bougea pas.

« Henry ? Henry, je suis sûre que Regina peut régler ça par elle-même » lui dit Snow.

« J'en sais rien, elle est un peu – »

« Fais-moi confiance mon gars : si Regina peut prononcer de tels mots, je suis certain qu'elle peut gérer avec ce vieux Robin Hood » lui lança Hook alors qu'Emma le dévisageait.

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Tu l'as vu par toi-même quand nous sommes retournés accidentellement dans la Foret Enchanté Swan. C'est un miracle qu'elle ne t'ait pas encore cramé comme une chips » se défendit Hook. Emma roula des yeux, le poussant pour l'obliger à descendre les escaliers.

« Bizarrement, Hook à raison. Regina peut supporter tout ça par elle-même. Viens, allons-y. Ils ont besoin d'être seuls » dit Emma à son fils.

« Est-ce qu'on peut juste – »

« Fais-moi confiance Henry, tu ne souhaites surement pas être là pour entendre ce qu'il pourrait se passer d'autre dans cette chambre maintenant que l'abcès a été percé » ajouta Emma, ce qui lui valut un regard en coin de la part de Mary Margaret.

« Quoi ? Robin Hood est super sexy » fit la blonde avec un haussement d'épaule. Henry acquiesça.

« Elle a pas tort. Et puis… Considérant la façon dont ma mère l'embrassait devant chez Granny, avant que la malédiction ne soit brisée… Je pense qu'on devrait mettre les voiles » ajouta Henry alors qu'ils quittaient tous la maison du Maire.

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que les pleurs de Regina ne se calment pour devenir un petit ruisseau de larmes silencieuses qui dévalaient ses joues. Robin s'adossa contre le mur, laissant courir ses mains sur la jeune femme alors qu'elle déposait doucement sa tête contre les genoux de l'homme.

« Je ne peux t'exprimer à quel point je suis désolé de te blesser Regina. J'ai déjà brisé une autre promesse que je t'ai faite et – »

« Shhhh. Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Prétendons simplement que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé, que Marian n'est pas ici et que toutes ces autres choses n'existent pas. Je veux juste vivre pleinement ce moment, juste toi et moi » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Très bien. Mais nous allons devoir revenir sur certains points plus tard, parce-que – »

« Parce que tu ne vas pas la quitter… Elle est ta femme » dit Regina. Robin baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Regina… »

« Non Robin. J'ai peut-être été beaucoup de chose dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais ici, je ne suis pas une briseuse de ménage » lâcha-t-elle fermement.

« Tu ne brises aucun couple Regina, Marian – »

« Est ici. Elle est en vie et à Storybrooke. Et en ce lieu, elle est ta femme revenue d'entre les morts » le coupa-t-elle calmement en se redressant pour le regarder.

« Je sais que j'ai dit que j'irai jusqu'en enfer pour qu'on me la rende, mais – »

« Visiblement, quelqu'un a entendu tes prières » répondit Regina en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu mets fin à notre histoire. C'est vraiment ce que tu es en train de faire ? » Demanda Robin, étonné.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire » dit fermement Robin. Regina lui sourit.

« Tu n'as pas le choix : dès que tu quitteras cette pièce, tu ne seras plus autorisé à revenir me voir » répondit-elle, les larmes inondant de nouveau ses yeux.

« Mais, et à propos – »

« Ce fut un succès. J'ai pu connaitre ce que ça faisait d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, de me sentir aimée et désirée… Même si ces moments m'ont été enlevés trop rapidement, j'y ai eu droit. Avec toi. »

« Regina, s'il te plait »

« Shhh. Je ne veux pas ruiner ce moment » dit-elle en déposant son visage contre la poitrine de l'homme alors qu'il hochait la tête.

Il aurait dû être heureux qu'elle le pousse 'dans les bras de Marian', mais pour certaines raisons, ce n'était pas le cas. Son cœur revenait de droit à Marian avant sa mort, mais maintenant il appartenait à Regina. Elle était sa seconde chance, son nouveau départ. Dans l'esprit de Robin, cette séparation entre Regina et lui n'était pas la bienvenue. Pour être honnête, il voulait repartir à zéro avec elle, prendre un nouvel envol.

« Si tout ça doit se terminer… Laisse-moi au moins te dire au revoir dans les règles de l'art » soupira-t-il d'une voix lourde d'émotion tout en se baissant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Le cœur de Regina la faisait souffrir à cause de la douleur que provoquait le fait de savoir qu'elle embrassait Robin pour la dernière fois, qu'il ne la serrerait plus ainsi dans ses bras, et qu'elle ne ressentirait plus jamais tout cet amour. Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que les méchants n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une fin heureuse. La jeune femme l'embrassa en retour avec toute la douceur et toute la passion qu'elle avait pu trouver au fin-fond de son âme, alors que les mains de Robin descendirent lentement vers les hanches de Regina, encore vêtues de son pyjama. Il la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. Ses mains migrèrent ensuite dans les cheveux de la reine, et il s'autorisa à se perdre dans son odeur entêtante. Il se leva avec prudence, Regina dans les bras, pour la guider vers le lit où il l'étendit avec tendresse avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains caressaient le visage de la brune, et leurs baisers ne s'interrompaient pratiquement jamais. Une nouvelle fois, les mains de l'homme se déplacèrent pour déboutonner la blouse de pyjama en soie que portait le Maire, lorsque ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été aussi intimes. Son estomac, qui était d'habitude si plat, avait une petite… partie plus ferme. En fait, s'il y faisait correctement glisser ses doigts, il aurait juré pouvoir sentir une infime protubérance. Mettant fin à leur baiser, Robin la regarda dans les yeux et posa la question la plus sérieuse qu'il lui poserait de toute sa vie, et qui allait probablement tout changer entre eux pour toujours.

« Regina, es-tu… Es-tu enceinte ? »

_Chapitre 6 à suivre…_

* * *

**Auteur**** : Oui ! Je sais, je sais, la façon dont j'ai terminé ce chapitre est une véritable torture… Désolée mes bébés ! J'ai voulu écrire la suite, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux si l'histoire se continuait dans le prochain chapitre. Laissez-moi juste vous dire combien je m'amuse à écrire les répliques du Capitaine Hook et de Rumpelstiltskin ! Je peux presque entendre la voix de Colin O'Donogue lorsque j'écris l'histoire de Hook. Et j'entends très clairement le 'deary' (ndlr : Très chère) de Rumpel. J'espère que vous allez tous apprécier ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un review ! Xx **


	6. Chapitre 6

CHAPITRE 6

Auteur : **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119**  
Traductrice : **CharlyAndLiz**

Disclamer : Les personnages n'appartiennent malheureusement ni à l'auteur, ni à moi-même.

Bêta : Ma petite **Tipititralala**

* * *

**Attention**** : violence / scène à caractère sexuel OutLawQueen, et un GROS CHOC vous attend ! **

_Traductrice_ : _Coucou ! Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bon… Je ne vous cache pas être un peu déçu du peu de reviews que je reçois par rapport au travail fourni pour cette traduction… Mais je remercie énormément ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser leurs avis (entre autre _****_et_ **_Mama-PeaceLove _**_pour le chapitre 5). Du coup, je pense espacer les updates pour me laisser, d'une part, plus de temps libre et d'autre part, pour vous laisser plus de temps de lecture. Jusque-là, je faisais une update toute les semaines, mais je pense passer à un délai plus long, sans date butoir, en fonction des reviews que je recevrai ! Voilà, place à la lecture !_

* * *

Cette scène ne pouvait pas être en train se produire ; Robin n'était pas sensé savoir. Maudis soit-il pour connaitre son corps si bien après lui avoir fait l'amour une unique fois. Comment avait-il pu deviner ? Ce n'était pas si visible, et personne d'autre ne s'en était rendu compte. Bordel, Emma et Mary Margaret avaient toutes deux eu des enfants auparavant, mais même elles n'avaient rien remarqué. _Donc comment **diable** Robin avait-il pu le deviner avant tous les autres ?_

« Regina, es-tu… » Commença-t-il. Mais la manière dont elle se détourna lui apporta la réponse : oui.

« C'est le mien. On va… On va avoir – » continua l'homme, sous le choc.

« Non Robin, on ne va rien avoir du tout » le coupa-t-elle.

« Non ? _Qu'est-ce que tu entends par non ?_ »

« Je ne vais pas mettre au monde cet enfant. » répondit-elle fermement en s'asseyant. Elle repoussa Robin tout en essayant désespérément de reboutonner son chemisier.

« Comment ça, tu ne vas pas…. Regina, est-ce que c'est mon – »

« Oui, espèce d'imbécile ! Il est de toi ! Avec qui d'autre aurais-je pu avoir des rapports sexuels ces deux derniers mois ?! Pire encore, avec qui aurais-je pu coucher pendant ces trois dernières années, mis à part toi ?! Personne dans cette ville n'oserait me toucher, me faire ressentir ce que toi tu m'as fait éprouver dans mon bureau aujourd'hui ! » Lui cracha-t-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de la fenêtre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par – »

« Il existe une potion… » Commença Regina.

« … Alors tu vas le tuer ?! »

« Ça ne serait pas la première fois que j'agis ainsi » dit-elle. Son dos faisait toujours face à Robin qui restait là, les bras ballants, choqué.

« Tu as déjà – »

« Je suis tombée enceinte deux fois de Léopold… Et une fois, avec Daniel » murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

« Et tu les as tous abattus froidement ! Tous ces enfants innocents ?! »

« Oh, les deux de Léopold étaient loin d'être innocents » répondit Regina en secouant la tête.

« Et en ce qui concerne l'enfant de Daniel ? » demanda-t-il. Mais il regretta sa question lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, son regard aussi tranchant que la dague de Rumpelstiltskin. Robin crut qu'il se passait une éternité avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Sors d'ici. »

« Non »

« Je t'ai dit de dégager ! »

« Je ne partirai pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu comptes faire subir à mon enfant » Déclara Robin en restant campé sur ses positions.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur le sujet, parce que si je prends cette potion… Il y a de grandes chances pour que je meure aussi. » dit Regina avec calme.

« Tu vas mourir ? »

« C'est une possibilité. La première fois, je n'étais pas loin dans ma grossesse… La magie a agi en quelques heures. Mais la seconde fois que j'ai pris cette potion, j'étais presque au terme ; et j'ai frôlé la mort plusieurs fois le temps d'une semaine de souffrances atroces » lui révéla-t-elle en lui tournant une nouvelle fois le dos.

« Regina, pourquoi – »

« Parce que le seul enfant que j'ai toujours désiré m'a été arraché de force, et qu'il n'y avait aucune putain de chance pour que je porte en moi des enfants qui seraient reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre à Snow ! » cria-t-elle.

« … Qu'est-il arrivé à l'enfant que tu as conçu avec Daniel ? » tenta de demander Robin.

« Ma mère… Elle m'a contrainte à tirer un trait dessus » répondit Regina. Elle referma les bras autour d'elle-même et se berça lentement d'avant en arrière.

« Elle t'a fait… Regina, tu ne peux tout de même pas sous-entendre – »

« Si Robin, elle l'a fait. C'était la pire expérience de toute ma vie. J'ai perdu pied à cause de la douleur d'avoir… Je n'ai plus jamais voulu d'enfants après ça. C'est pour ça qu'après mes grossesses avec Léopold, je me suis jetée un sort d'infertilité » lui confia-t-elle alors que Robin la regardait avec confusion.

« Dans ce cas, comment peux-tu – »

« Rumpelstiltskin m'avait prévenu que cette malédiction pouvait être brisée… en étant très intime avec son véritable amour. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait se produire parce que… Daniel est mort. Et je ne comptais pas vraiment sur mon âme sœur pour se pointer quelques années plus tard » dit-elle dans un rire pendant que Robin s'approchait d'elle.

« Regina – »

« Ne dis rien »

« Tu ne peux pas – »

« Oh que si. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire » l'avertit-il alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face, secouant la tête avec un rire jaune.

« Et comment crois-tu pouvoir m'arrêter ? J'aimerai déjà savoir comment tu comptes annoncer tout ça à Marian... Je suis d'ailleurs presque sure que les gens de cette ville voudront voir ma tête planter sur une saloperie de pieu d'argent lorsqu'ils le découvriront… En commençant par Snow White »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Snow… Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Elle était très enthousiaste à propos des bébés, les deux fois. Et chaque fois, elle a été totalement dévastée par leur perte. Elle voulait que nous formions une famille, mais je la détestais tellement que je lui ai refusé ce droit. »

« Snow va surement te – »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que Snow peut pardonner, mais tuer des enfants… Elle ne m'excusera jamais pour ça, et il en va de même pour Henry. Si je le perds de nouveau… » Commença-t-elle.

« Donc ce que Snow White et ton fils pensent de tes agissements compte plus que ce que _moi_ j'en dis ? »

« Ne vois-tu pas que je fais ça pour toi Robin ?! »

« Non. Tu agis ainsi pour toi-même, parce que tu es égoïste et lâche » assena Robin. Regina le gifla.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE LÂCHE ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient et s'abaissaient à un rythme rapide, puis Robin se pencha et l'entraina dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

Il était en colère, et elle aussi. Leur baiser était désespéré, rapide, empli de passion mais également de douleur. Robin tira sur les pants du chemisier de Regina pour l'ouvrir, ne prêtant aucune attention aux boutons qui volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce. Il la poussa à l'aveuglette contre un mur ; la tête et le dos de la jeune femme s'y cognèrent brièvement. Les dents de Regina mordillaient la lèvre inférieure du voleur, et elle continua jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang de l'homme sur sa langue. Elle eut un rictus en entendant le grognement de douleur qu'il poussa. Ses douces mains glissèrent dans les cheveux bruns de Robin, s'y emmêlant rageusement pendant qu'il aspirait la peau sensible de son cou, arrachant des lèvres de la Reine un soupir de plaisir mêlé de douleur.

« Je te déteste, voleur » grogna-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait.

« Génial, parce que je te hais aussi, insupportable – »

« Contente-toi de la fermer et de me faire l'amour » murmura-t-elle, l'entraînant dans un autre baiser furieux. Les mains de la femme retrouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux cheveux de son amant alors qu'il pressait son corps contre le sien, ses mains rêches recouvrant sans aucune douceur ses seins de la reine, heureusement délestés de leur maintien. L'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon, caressant son clitoris. Il lui arrachait de doux gémissements et elle murmurait son nom alors que ses lèvres laissaient une marque dans son cou légèrement parfumé. Ses mains ne cessaient jamais leurs mouvements. Il ne put que grogner en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme migrer jusque sa main. Elle plaqua son genou contre l'érection qui formait une bosse dans le pantalon de l'homme, lui arrachant une plainte.

« Bon Dieu ! Tu es vraiment sadique ! » Grogna-t-il. Il glissa ses doigts en elle alors qu'elle le traitait de tous les noms possibles et imaginables entre deux gémissements. Les mains de Regina ne bougeaient pas assez vite à son goût pour aller déboutonner le pantalon du voleur, se glisser dans son boxer et le masturber afin le sentir durcir entre ses doigts. Ils gémirent tous deux d'impatience. Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus, Robin retira ses doigts et arracha les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle faisait de même avec le sien. Elle enroula les jambes autour de sa taille et se plaqua contre lui avec désir tout en gémissant alors qu'il entrait en elle, ne s'encombrant pas de galanterie. Là, tout de suite, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se montre gentleman. Elle le voulait avec force, dureté et violence pour aller de pair avec les émotions qu'elle ressentait en l'instant ; Robin se montrait à la hauteur de ses attentes et répondait à ses besoins merveilleusement bien.

Regina était bien trop en colère pour penser à la douleur qu'elle ressentirait par la suite, lorsque Robin attraperait avec force ses hanches pour glisser continuellement en elle. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, c'était au plaisir qui irradiait son corps grâce à cet homme qu'elle aimait, mais qu'elle détestait aussi profondément à cet instant précis. La façon dont il se mouvait en elle, dont il savait exactement quoi faire pour lui procurait du plaisir semblait aider Regina à atteindre l'orgasme plus rapidement qu'à son habitude. De plus, la main de Robin était descendue entre leurs deux corps enlacés pour stimuler le clitoris de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle criait son prénom. Le plaisir la gagna totalement, et il l'entraina ainsi avec elle jusqu'au point de non-retour.

* * *

« Tu penses toujours qu'on a bien fait de les laisser seuls tous les deux ? » demanda Charming en s'asseyant à une table de chez Granny.

« Je suis presque sure qu'ils ne sont pas en train de papoter » murmura Emma en retour. Marian déboula vers leur table.

« Où est-il ? » questionna-t-elle alors que tout le monde la fixait.

« Où est Robin ? Il m'a dit avoir besoin de se balader dans les bois un moment, mais il n'y est pas. Où se trouve-t-il ? »

« Nous ne l'avons pas vu » répondit Emma.

« Vous ne vous sentez soudainement plus concernée ? Vous m'avez sauvé des griffes de cette femme et – »

« Ecoutez, c'était… Je suis navrée, mais je n'aurais pas dû vous secourir ; c'était une erreur. Le fait que je vous ai ramenée ici a sérieusement altéré le court du temps et – »

« Non ! Robin est MON époux ! Elle est juste une espèce de sorcière maléfique – »

« Hey ! Je ne vous laisserai pas parler de ma mère comme ça ! Elle n'est pas méchante ! » Asséna Henry à Marian.

« Ta mère ? Tu veux dire que l'Evil Queen – »

« Regina. Son nom est Regina ici. » Lui apprit Snow. Marian la fixa, complètement soufflée.

« Vous, vous êtes… Vous êtes amie avec elle ? Même après qu'elle ait tenté de vous tuer ? »

« Regina et moi… avons une histoire commune plutôt compliquée » dit Snow alors que Belle fit irruption dans la salle du diner.

« Belle, que – »

« … Je sais pourquoi Regina a tant besoin de cette potion » dit-elle, s'attirant tous les regards.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai fait quelques recherches et… C'est une potion qui sert à… Et bien… »

« Belle, à quoi sert-elle ? Crache le morceau ! » S'impatienta Emma.

« Elle sert à se débarrasser de… d'un enfant » lâcha Belle. Tout à coup, tous se turent quelques secondes.

« Elle est enceinte » déduit Snow, une lueur choquée dans le regard.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'écria Marian les yeux plein de larme. Elle sortit telle une tornade du restaurant.

« Marian, attendez ! » cria Emma en se levant pour courir après la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit, elle n'entendit qu'un crissement de pneu suivi d'un bruit sourd.

* * *

« Je te hais toujours, tu sais » dit Regina d'une voix neutre alors que ses doigts caressaient la poitrine de l'homme.

« Je te déteste toujours aussi » lui répondit-il doucement en s'allongeant dans les draps du lit, l'entraînant avec elle. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone de Regina.

« Ne répond pas » supplia Robin alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

« Allo ? »

« _Regina, Robin et vous devez vous rendre à l'hôpital » _lui apprit Emma. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le ton de sa voix, il était tendu, et sonnait définitivement sérieux.

« Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Regina, son cœur martelant sa poitrine.

« _Regina, il y a eu un accident…_ » Répondit la Sauveuse.

« Quel genre d'accident ? Est-ce que c'est Henry, est-il – »

« _Non Regina, c'est Marian. Elle a été renversée par une voiture_ »

« Regina ? Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Questionna Robin, se redressant pour embrasser son épaule. Son expression se fit confuse lorsqu'elle le repoussa avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

« Regina, que – »

« Tu dois t'habiller tout de suite et te rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital » lâcha-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« L'hôpital ? Mais pourquoi – »

« Il y a eu un accident Robin »

« Est-ce que c'est Roland ? » demanda-t-il avec angoisse pendant qu'elle secouait la tête, sentant son cœur se serrer.

« Marian ? » continua-t-il, le souffle court.

« Oui » murmura Regina, ne prenant pas la peine de se formaliser du fait qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle rapidement pour rassembler ses habits. Oui, finalement, il la choisirait toujours _elle_.

* * *

Il n'est jamais revenu cette nuit-là, et elle n'entendit plus parler de lui pendant les jours qui suivirent. Henry ne prit pas la peine de revenir la voir non plus, ce qui lui laissa croire que quelque chose de vraiment sérieux s'était produit. Regina n'osait pas s'aventurer à l'extérieur de sa maison, par peur que quelqu'un la surveille, prêt à la détruire. Personne ne l'appela pour la tenir au courent des évènements. Une nouvelle fois, Regina était seule ; elle aurait dû y être habituée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un matin, elle fut réveillée par le tintement de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée, et elle grogna tout quittant la chaleur de son lit. Donc finalement, ils étaient venus la tuer chez elle… Brillant, pensa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Elle fut plus que surprise lorsqu'une main lui atterrit en pleine figure ; la main de Snow, chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prend Snow ?! » s'indigna-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue endolori.

« Tu les as tués » murmura la jeune femme piquée au vif, les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment précis, Regina savait exactement de quoi elle parlait.

« Tu es au courant… » Dit-elle doucement alors que Snow s'apprêtait à la frapper de nouveau. Sa main fut retenue à mi-chemin par David.

« Non » ordonna le prince à sa femme qui fixait toujours Regina avec dégout.

« Si vous êtes venus pour m'arrêter ou pour me tuer, je ne compte pas me rebeller » dit la reine dans un soupir tout en leur tendant ses poignets.

« Il n'y a aucune prison, ni aucune mort, qui soit assez écœurante pour se mettre au niveau de ce que tu as fait » répondit Snow avec colère.

Ce ne fut qu'ensuite que Regina remarqua Henry. Il se trouvait là aussi et il la regardait ; d'un coup, le Maire eut honte. La manière dont il la fixait lui arracha le cœur : elle ne savait pas dire s'il était furieux ou blessé, mais son regard inexpressif manqua de la tuer. Avalant sa salive avec soulagement, Regina soupira profondément en secouant la tête.

« Si vous n'êtes pas là pour me tuer ou m'arrêter… Pourquoi vous êtes-vous déplacés ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Snow. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » continua-t-elle lentement avant de poursuivre. « Ces petits – »

« Je ne voulais pas d'enfants Snow ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de ces bébés ! Je n'ai désiré devenir mère que deux fois dans ma vie : pour Henry et… »

« Pour Henry et pour qui Regina ? » demanda Emma alors que Regina avalait difficilement sa salive.

« Et pour l'enfant de Daniel » lâcha-t-elle en tremblant. Le regard de Snow pesa de nouveau sur elle.

« Tu étais – »

« Très peu de temps. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère prenne les choses en main » confia-t-elle en gardant résolument son regard braqué vers le sol. Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur le petit groupe.

« Je ne pense pas – »

« Les avortements ne se pratiquent pas de la même manière dans la Forêt Enchantée qu'ici Miss Swan »

« Donc vous alliez vraiment utiliser cette potion pour – »

« Oui, c'était mon intention. Mais je ne peux pas » soupira Regina.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que si je la bois, il y a de fortes chances pour que je meurs aussi. » Dit-elle calmement alors que tous la fixaient. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Si vous avez terminé, j'aimerai pouvoir rentrer chez moi ; loin des citoyens de Storybrooke qui rêvent surement de voir ma tête sur un plateau » grogna-t-elle.

* * *

« Regina, attendez. Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir » dit Emma en se retournant. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, son regard parla pour elle.

« Il reste avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Regina, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« C'est sa femme, Regina - »

« Non, j'en suis heureuse. C'est ce que je lui avais dit de faire dans un premier temps » la coupa-t-elle avec douceur.

« Comment allez-vous – »

« Je vais… m'en occuper » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Mais – »

« Il y a plus d'un moyen pour se charger d'éliminer un enfant non désiré Snow » souffla Regina en secouant doucement la tête. Elle regarda Henry et soupira légèrement.

« Je suis désolée Henry, vraiment désolée. J'ai essayé si fort d'être une bonne personne pour toi, mais… Je suis une méchante. C'est ce que je suis Henry, et c'est ce que je serai toujours… Les méchants comme moi n'ont pas le droit à leur fin heureuse » dit-elle. Mais le jeune garçon ne répondit rien, ce qui la tua un peu plus.

« Je pense… Je pense qu'il serait préférable que toi et moi… Que nous n'ayons plus aucun contact Henry » ajouta Regina d'une toute petite voix alors que les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent.

« Maman – »

« Henry, chéri. Je ne serai jamais la personne que tu voudrais que je sois. Peu importe les efforts que je fais, ça ne… ça ne marche jamais comme je l'espérerais. Je ne suis pas une bonne mère Henry, et je ne mérite même pas d'en être une. Regarde-moi, j'ai tué deux de mes propres enfants et je m'apprête à faire de même avec le troisième… »

« Tu n'es pas obligée »

« Henry, je n'ai pas d'autre solution, je ne – »

« Si, il y en a une. Tu pourrais avoir ce bébé, et l'élever pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un de bien » dit Henry.

« Tu penses vraiment que je pourrai – »

« Vois ce bébé comme ta seconde chance » la coupa-t-il gentiment.

« Parce que j'ai tout foiré avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'as rien raté avec moi maman. Peu importe ce que les gens disent, tu as changé, je sais que tu as changé. Ce bébé… Ce bébé est ta chance de le prouver à tout le monde » déclara Henry en s'approchant finalement d'elle pour enrouler ses bras autour de ses hanches, la faisant pleurer.

« Je suis tellement désolée Henry, pour tout » prononça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en le repoussant. « Je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de réparer tout ça » renifla-t-elle.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Je dois partir. J'ai besoin de quitter Storybrooke » lâcha-t-elle alors qu'Henry et Emma la regardaient avec stupeur.

« Regina – »

« Non, je dois vraiment partir. Je ne peux pas tenir mes promesses en restant ici. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ ; ce bébé a besoin d'un nouveau départ. Si je veux vraiment me racheter, je dois le faire loin d'ici » expliqua-t-elle.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? Retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée ? »

« Non, je vais explorer ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté des frontières de la ville » répondit-elle.

« Vous voulez dire, vivre dans le 'vrai' monde ? » demanda Emma.

« Oui »

« Regina – »

« Emma, si je reste ici, je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce que j'ai perdu, et tout ce que j'ai fait »

« Serez-vous capable de – »

« J'ai déjà quitté la ville auparavant et ma mémoire est restée intacte ; ça ne devrait pas être un problème. La première malédiction a été brisée, la ville est sécurisée… »

« Mais si tu pars – »

« Je me souviendrai toujours de toi Henry, je te le promets » dit-elle en plaçant une main sur la joue du jeune garçon.

« Quand vas-tu partir ? » demanda Snow.

« Dès que possible. Je vais trouver un endroit ou résider, et faire ce que j'ai à faire » répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard**

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles » dit Henry à sa mère alors qu'elle se tenait devant la frontière de la ville.

« Je sais, mais c'est dans la suite logique des évènements » répondit Regina à son fils pendant qu'il lui faisait un câlin, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on se parlera au téléphone et… Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ? Skype ? » Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« Ouais, Skype » confirma Henry en hochant la tête.

« On fera des vidéo-conférences tous les jours, je t'enverrai des photos… ça va aller Henry » dit-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser ses émotions la submerger.

« Tu ne reviendras pas, pas vrai ? »

« Un jour, je reviendrai… Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette ville et moi. »

« Pendant ton absence, on trouvera un moyen de régler tout ça… concernant Marian » fit Henry alors que Regina levait la main pour faire un petit signe.

« Henry, j'ai appris que parfois, certaines choses n'étaient pas sensées se produire. Robin et moi… Même si ça me blesse, n'étions pas supposés être ensemble » lâcha-t-elle en sentant la tristesse la submerger.

« Tu vas me manquer maman » murmura Henry.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, mon petit prince » répondit-elle. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux d'Henry une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers Emma.

« Vous avez sa responsabilité Emma » fit Regina en s'adressant à la blonde qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Regina, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis vraiment – »

« Est-ce que vous allez cesser de vous excuser ? » la coupa-t-telle en riant alors qu'Emma lui sourit.

« Avez-vous peur ? » demanda Emma d'une voix neutre.

« Je suis terrifiée… Mais c'est la seule chose que je sais faire, me sacrifier pour le plus grand bien. Dans l'instant, le plus grand bien est Henry » avoua-t-elle en souriant à son fils.

« Je pourrai vous l'envoyer vous savez. Il pourrait aller vous rendre visite et – »

« Emma, il est temps que vous assumiez le rôle de mère ; je l'ai fait pendant dix ans, c'est votre tour désormais »

« Mais – »

« Un an à New York avec les souvenirs d'un passé erroné n'est pas assez. Vous avez besoin d'être une mère pour notre fils » dit Regina. Les yeux d'Emma s'humidifièrent.

« Miss Swan, j'ai l'intime conviction que vous devenez sentimentale » la taquina Regina. Emma se mit à rire.

« Pourriez-vous dire à Mary Margaret que – »

« Je le ferai. Y a-t-il une autre personne à qui vous souhaiteriez laisser un message ? » Demanda Emma avec douceur.

« … Dites-lui que je l'aime, et que je fais ça pour mon propre bien » dit-t-elle, les yeux plein de larmes. La Sauveuse hocha la tête et resta immobile avec Henry pendant que Regina dépassait la frontière de la ville à bord de sa voiture.

« Tu penses qu'elle va revenir ? » questionna Henry.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'elle reviendra. Cette ville ne va pas tarder à avoir besoin d'elle de nouveau » répondit Emma en regardant la Mercedes de Regina disparaitre de son champ de vision…

_Chapitre 7 à suivre_

* * *

**Auteur : Ok… Ne me tuez pas. Tout s'arrangera à la fin, je le jure ! Non, Regina ne perdra pas ses souvenirs (parce qu'elle est la reine, ha !). Elle REVIENDRA à Storybrooke et Robin et elle VONT devoir cesser ce petit jeu. J'espère que vous aimez et que vous ne me détestez pas trop ! Xxx **


	7. Chapitre 7

TOGETHER FOR NEVER

CHAPITRE 7

Auteur : **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119**  
Traductrice : **CharlyAndLiz**

Disclamer : Les personnages n'appartiennent malheureusement ni à l'auteur, ni à moi-même.

Bêta : Ma petite **Tipititralala**

* * *

**Auteur**** : Wow, vous êtes tous géniaux ! Bon, j'ai fait un bond dans le temps pour ce chapitre, mais j'intégrerai des flashbacks pour décrire ce qu'il se passe à Storybrooke et en même temps ce qu'il se produit là ou Regina est. Vous ne verrez pas beaucoup Robin dans ce chapitre, mais il reviendra très bientôt. Bonne lecture, et essayez de ne pas trop me détester ! Xx **

_Traductrice __: Coucou ! Désolée pour le (très grand) retard dans les posts, mais avec la reprise des cours, la traduction de cette fiction n'est plus une priorité. Heureusement pour mes petits lecteurs chéris, ma bêta Tipititralala a accepté de me traduire quelques chapitres pour que j'ai de l'avance ! (notamment le 8 et le 9).  
Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Westbrook, dans le Maine - 5 ans plus tard **

« Ma petite chérie, il est l'heure de se réveiller » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un grognement qui la fit soupirer.

« Mon ange, tu dois te lever » persévéra Regina en secouant légèrement l'enfant. Une nouvelle fois, seul un grognement lui répondit, ce qui eut le don de vraiment l'ennuyer.

« Harper… »

« Non ! »

« Harper… »

« Je veux pas »

« Harper Caroline Mills » prononça Regina dans un avertissement.

« Y'a pas école aujourd'hui… » Grogna-t-elle depuis dessous les couvertures alors que sa mère secouait la tête.

« Chérie, tu ne vas pas aller en classe aujourd'hui » la rassura Regina en souriant à l'enfant qui avait entretemps sorti la tête de ses couettes.

« Pour de vrai ? » demanda Harper en repoussant ses longs cheveux noirs de son visage.

« Non. On part en voyage aujourd'hui »

« Un voyage ? Oh, maman, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Nous allons rendre visite à Henry » lui apprit-elle avec un sourire. Elle adorait la manière dont sa file secouait la tête avec excitation.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir le rencontrer ? » dit Harper dans un cri aigu en sautant dans les bras de sa mère.

« En quelque sorte. On part aujourd'hui pour arriver à l'heure de la cérémonie pour l'obtention de son diplôme de fin de lycée, qui a lieu demain. » Expliqua Regina alors que la petite demanda au tac-au-tac, tout sourire :

« Mamou, où est-ce qu'Henry vit ? »

« Il habite à Storybrooke avec Emma, sa mère. Harper, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça »

« J'oublie parfois » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Regina secoua la tête en la chatouillant ; elle adorait la façon dont sa fille poussait de petits cris aigus qui raisonnaient dans toute la pièce. Elle la câlina ensuite en déposant sur l'adorable petit visage de la fillette des dizaines de baisers qui la firent rire aux éclats.

« Je t'aime Mamou » soupira de contentement Harper en enroulant ses petits bras autour de sa mère qui lui souriait amoureusement en retour.

« Je t'aime aussi Caroline, de tout mon cœur » murmura Regina. Elle serra la petite fille plus fort contre elle, et inspira son parfum mélangeant odeur de citron, de jasmin et de toutes ces senteurs de forêt.

xx

**Storybrooke - 5 ans plus tard**

« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va venir ? » demanda Henry, maintenant âgé de 18 ans, à sa mère. Il se tenait devant le miroir, vêtu d'un costume chic, alors qu'Emma souriait.

« Henry, je lui ai parlé la nuit dernière, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait » répondit-elle en enroulant les bras autour du jeune garçon.

« J'arrive pas à réaliser à quel point tu as grandi, gamin » ajouta-t-elle doucement.

« Ouais, j'aurai juste aimé qu'elle soit là pour - »

« Elle le sera, demain ; et ensuite, elle sera de retour pour de bon. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous les gars vous ayez réussi à trouver un moyen d'ouvrir un portail temporel. » avoua Henry.

« Moi non plus ; comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir quand nous lui dirons la _vraie_ raison du pourquoi elle vient ? »

« Elle va sans doute péter les plombs ? Tu penses qu'elle va perdre son sang froid ? » demanda Emma, faisant alors rire Emma.

« Henry, c'est Regina ; n'a-t-elle pas péter les plombs quand tu lui as dit que tu sortais avec Gracce ? »

« Si, bien sûr ; mais je pense que malgré tout elle aime Grace. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de ça. »

« C'est juste que… _Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si elle est en colère qu'on ait fait ça ?_ Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si elle est heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie avec… »

« _Caroline ?_ »

« Oui ; ça fait toujours bizarre de dire son prénom. C'est toujours étrange de savoir que j'ai une petite sœur que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. »

« Tu vas la rencontrer demain, gamin ; d'après ce que Regina m'a dit, elle est plutôt excitée à l'idée de te rencontrer. » assura Emma alors que les yeux d'Henry vagabondèrent sur la lettre que sa petite sœur lui avait écrit (avec l'aide de Regina bien sûr) quelques mois plus tôt, accompagnée d'un dessin d'eux trois ainsi qu'une autre lettre écrite personnellement pour Henry.

_Cher Henry,  
J'aimerai que tu vives ici avec mamou et moi et pas avec ton autre maman, Emma. Mamou dit qu'on va bientôt aller te voir et je peux pas attendre. J'ai tellement hâte de te raconter tout sur la maternelle et mes amis ! Je t'aime Henry, j'ai hâte de te voir bientôt !_

Bisous, Carley.

_Mon très cher Henry, _  
_Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de nuits où j'ai pleuré parce que tu me manques trop. Quitter Storybrooke a été la décision la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à prendre, en dehors du choix de garder ou non ta sœur. C'est marrant, même si je ne t'ai jamais donné la vie, Caroline me rappelle énormément toi quand tu avais son âge. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai désiré ces jours où tes petites mains étaient enroulées autour de moi, à m'appeler maman. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sera diplômé du lycée dans quelques mois ! Tu devras me raconter comment tu te sens quand Carley et moi viendrons te voir. Nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper quand je reviendrai… Maintenant je sais ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as déménagé à New York ! Westbrook n'est pas aussi grand que New york mais ça a ses avantages. Je pense que je l'ai choisi parce que ça me rappelait la maison, et parce que c'est proche de toi. Je suis impatiente à l'idée de te voir, 5 ans c'est si long sans voir mon petit prince. J'ai besoin de te serrer dans mes bras et de voir à quel point tu es devenu incroyablement beau, et tu dois aussi rencontrer ta petite sœur._

A bientôt,

Bisous, Maman.

* * *

« Ça va Henry ? » L'interrogea Emma.

« Oui, c'est juste que…. J'ai hâte de la voir à nouveau. » dit-il faiblement.

« Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi. Je sais que ça sonne bizarre venant de moi mais cette villa n'est plus la même depuis que Regina est partie. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qu'elle vient ? »

« David, Mary Margaret, Hook… Je l'ai dit à Rumpel et Tink, et c'est tout. »

« Tu ne lui à pas dit… A _lui _? »

« Non, quelque chose me dit que Regina ne viendrait pas si je l'avais fait.. »

« Comment grand-mère et grand-père ont réagi quand tu leur as dit que ma mère était de retour ? »

« Bien ; je pense que ta mère est encore plus excitée qu'elle ne le laisse paraître ; Regina lui manque vraiment. »

« Je suppose que grand-mère pense que maman est toujours en colère. »

« Je pense qu'elle se sent coupable de la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées. » dit Emma.

« Et comment Tinkerbell l'a pris ? »

« Elle était comme une enfant qui attend Noël, » rit Emma, repensant à l'expression de la fée quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle…

xx 

"_Hey Tink, tu aurais une minute ? » Demanda Emma à la fée qui la regarda avec surprise._

« Oui, bien sûr… Tu as des nouvelles de Regina ? » L'interrogea-t-elle immédiatement.

« … C'est justement à ce propos que je suis venue te parler, » dit Emma alors que la peur envahissait le visage de la petite femme.

« Est-ce que Regina va bien ? Et Caroline ? » La questionna-t-elle tandis qu'Emma gloussait.

« Regina et Carley vont toutes les deux bien. En fait, elles vont venir à Storybrook pour la remise de diplôme d'Henry, » annonça Emma, se penchant légèrement en arrière à cause du cri perçant qui s'échappa de la bouche de Tink.

« Elle revient ?! Vraiment ?! »

« Oui vraiment, mais c'est en quelque sorte un secret, » expliqua Emma.

« Et qui sait exactement que Regina revient ? »

« Toi, mes parents, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook et Henry. »

« Tu n'as pas pensé à dire à Robin que la femme qu'il aime - »

« Aimait, Tink ; tu sais qu'il a choisi - »

« C'est simplement parce qu'elle s'est faite renversée par une voiture et que tu n'as jamais trouvé le moyen de - »

« J'ai trouvé un moyen ! » Hurla Emma alors que Tink la fixait.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, avec l'aide de Rumpelstiltskin, j'ai trouvé un moyen d'arranger les choses. »

« Et bien, il était temps ! Elle a du fuir pendant 5 ans parce que tu - »

« Okay, okay ! Je me suis déjà fait tirer les oreilles par Gold, Hook et Henry ces 5 dernières années à cause de ça. »

« J'ai le droit d'être en colère, tu - »

« Hey, Regina a ruiné sa chance en fuyant la première fois ! » Se défendit Emma.

« … Parfois, c'est juste une question de timing. » répondit Tink.

« Et bien peut-être que ça devait arriver pour qu'ils soient finalement ensemble. »

« Peut-être que tu dis vrai, mais je te promets que si tu fais encore quelque chose qui pourrait fichtre tout ça en l'air Swan, je - »

« Okay, okay ; purée, vous les fées vous pouvez être tellement - »

« Régina était, est mon ami, » dit fermement Tink.

« Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Enormément ; alors fais ce que tu as à faire pour t'assurer qu'elle reste et que Marian parte, parce que la vie que Robin et Roland ont… »

« Je sais, je sais, ça n'est pas censé se passer comme ça » soupira Emma.

« Bon sang ce n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça. Tu sais ce qui va se passer quand Robin va réaliser qu'il aura loupé les 4 premières années de la vie de sa fille ? »

« … Concentrons nous simplement sur le côté positif là : le retour de Regina. » dit Emma.

« Et juste à temps pour une nouvelle menace. » Dit Rumpel, faisant se retourner les deux jeunes femmes avec surprise.

« Il y a un nouveau danger? »

« Oui… Le Dark Shadow. » Dit Rumpel.

« Le Dark Shadow ? »

« Oui.

« Et bien, on dirait que c'est une bonne chose que Regina revienne dans quelques jours. » assura Emma.

xx

**Westbrook**

« C'est bon mon cœur, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? »

« Mmmm… Du jus, des cookies, ma couverture, mon livre de coloriage… » Enuméra Harper pendant que Regina gloussait.

« Bagages, clés de voitures, trucs pour t'occuper… Attends, c'est bizarre, je me souviens pas… » Commença Regina, soufflant en tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Mamou qu'est-ce que… Ooh ! Un nouveau livre d'histoire ! » s'exclama Harper, prenant le grand livre des mains de sa mère.

« Celui-là est lourd ; où est-ce que tu l'as eu mamou ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, ne sachant pas combien ce livre était important pour sa mère, ou pour elle.

« … C'était à Henry il y a longtemps. » dit calmement Regina, fixant le vieux livre de contes.

« Quand on sera dans la voiture, je vais le lire sur le chemin pour aller à Storybrooke pour voir Henry. Hey, Storybrooke, storybook, ça rime maman ! » Rit Harper alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la voiture, laissant Regina avec la crainte qui s'immisçait profondément dans le creux de son estomac au sujet de ce dans quoi elle allait se fourrer tandis qu'elle se préparait à aller à Storybrooke.

_Chapter 8 à suivre..._

* * *

**Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour finir ce chapitre ; j'essayerai de vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé pendant ces 5 dernières années… Sitôt que j'aurai accordé à ma muse une pause. Je pense qu'il est temps de rafraîchir un peu tout ça. Lol. Alors Henry est sur le point d'avoir 18 ans et Harper en a 4, presque 5. On l'appelle principalement Caroline ou Carley. Un lien entre le grand Henry et Caroline doit être établi. Gardez simplement en tête que Caroline est une petite fille adorable avec les yeux de Robin et les cheveux noirs de Regina. Elle est assez innocente, elle ne sait pas grand chose de Storybrooke, hormis que c'est là d'où vient sa mère et que son grand-frère Henry vit là-bas avec son autre maman Emma (parce qu'il a été adopté). Hum, je pensais donne à Regina un quelconque possible amoureux, mais ça n'aurait fait que compliquer les choses. Elle a eu quelques rencontres et des pourquoi pas, mais rien n'a jamais été sérieux. Vous en saurez plus au sujet de la nouvelle vie de Regina en même temps que les réactions de chacun face à son retour. A nouveau, tout cela aura lieu – dès que ma muse sera à nouveau inspirée. Lol. Donc ça peut prendre un moment (quelques heures, une journée ou plus) avant que je ne poste un autre chapitre. Alors j'espère que cela vous tiendra en haline jusqu'à la prochaine update**

**Xx**


	8. Chapitre 8

TOGETHER FOR NEVER

CHAPITRE 8

Auteur : **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119**

Traductrice : **Tipititralala**

Disclamer : Les personnages n'appartiennent malheureusement ni à l'auteur, ni à moi-même.

Bêta : Ma petite **Tipititralala**

Autre: comme vous avez pu le voir, je ne suis pas la traductrice de ce chapitre... Plus le temps avec la reprise de la fac... C'est donc ma super amie Mandie qui prend le relais pour les prochains chapitres ! Je reprendrais la traduction pendant les vacances, si la fiction n'est pas terminée d'ici là. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Assis à la table du salon, Roland –âgé de neuf ans– soupira profondément : ses parents se disputaient une fois encore. Il allait être en retard à l'école pour la troisième fois cette semaine, depuis que sa mère ne voulait plus qu'il emprunte le bus scolaire (ni aucun autre véhicule motorisé) et donc que, par conséquent, son père doive l'y emmener. Bien-sûr, ce dernier n'était pas l'homme le plus ponctuel du monde ; principalement parce que sa génitrice aimait engager une dispute avec lui dès leur réveil. Cette fois-ci, c'était au sujet de quelque chose qu'il aurait mieux valu que Roland n'entende pas.

« Tu ne m'as pas touché depuis des mois Robin ! » lança Marian, faisant soupirer son époux.

« Tu veux vraiment commencer cette discussion maintenant, alors que Roland va descendre dans la cuisine d'un moment à l'autre et pourrait t'entendre ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses ? Ça fait cinq ans qu'elle est partie et – »

« Et je t'ai choisi toi, non ? » la coupa Robin avec un soupir de frustration.

« Des fois, je me demande pourquoi tu m'as choisi.»

« Parce que tu es ma femme Marian… J'aurai été jusqu'en enfer pour te retrouver »

« Dans ce cas agis comme mon mari : sois l'homme que j'ai rencontré il y a de ça des années à Knottingham. Redeviens à nouveau ce Robin. »

« J'ai bien peu que ce soit impossible Chérie. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que cet homme, ce Robin dont tu parles, celui dont tu se souviens depuis toutes ces années… Il est mort la minute où je t'ai entrainé dans ce mode de vie risqué qui t'a couté la vie. »

« Mais je suis là maintenant et – »

« Et nous sommes différents ! Je suis différent, tu es différente ; et bordel, même Roland n'est pas le même ! »

« Je suis la même femme que tu – »

« Mais je ne suis pas le même homme Marian, et je ne le serai plus jamais : on ne revient pas en arrière. Nous pouvons uniquement aller de l'avant. Tu viens du passé, un passé très, très lointain. » avoua Robin dans un soupir tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

« Je dois emmener Roland à l'école et aller travailler. » dit-il calmement en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Roland, va embrasser ta mère pour lui dire au revoir. On dirait que tu vas encore être en retard. » dit Robin à son fils tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

* * *

« Papa ? » appela doucement Roland

« Oui fiston ? »

« Est-ce que tu es heureux ? »

« Roland, pourquoi est-ce que – »

« Tu n'es plus heureux depuis un bon moment, tu ne l'as pas été depuis que maman est revenue. »

« Roland… Est-ce que toi tu es heureux ? » Contra Robin alors que les yeux de son fils se braquaient vers la fenêtre.

« Ce n'est plus pareil. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est plus pareil bonhomme ? »

« Nous, toi, moi, maman… Lorsqu'elle est morte, nous étions tristes et ensuite, avec le temps, la joie est revenue ; et puis tu as rencontré Regina et – »

« Roland… »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié : ne pas parler de Regina. » répondit le petit en soupirant.

« … Est-ce qu'elle te manque ? »

« Elle était sympa, et tu étais heureux avec elle. »

« Roland, tu penses que j'étais heureux avec Regina ? »

« Tu souriais beaucoup, et tu l'embrassais plus que tu ne le fais avec maman. »

« Eh bien Regina est partie Roland, et je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne reviendra – »

« La remise de diplôme d'Henry aura lieu demain, elle viendra peut-être y assister. » dit Roland avec espoir, faisant soupirer son père.

« Roland, je suis convaincu que si Regina n'a pas remis les pieds à Storybrooke en cinq ans, elle ne – »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, elle va venir. Je sais qu'elle viendra. » le coupa Roland alors que Robin poussait un long soupir.

« Je l'espère aussi » répondit-il faiblement.

* * *

**5 ans plus tôt...**

_C'était un choc : elle était partie, s'était simplement évaporée dans l'air. Bon, pas exactement, mais dire qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à Storybrooke était une information sûre. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir sa présence désormais, qu'il ne ressentait plus cette sorte de connexion. Il n'en avait touché mot à personne, mais à la minute même où elle s'en était allée, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle était partie avec un fragment de son être. Il avait été tellement concentré sur Marian qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était manigancé, de la décision qu'elle avait prise ; et il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui téléphoner. Il se sentait coupable : pendant qu'il avait tenté de déchiffrer les plans de Regina et de recoller les morceaux avec elle, sa femme s'était faite renversée par une voiture. Le simple fait de repenser à ce soir-là lui donna la nausée. Quel genre d'homme était-il devenu ? Fort heureusement, les blessures de Marian étaient mineures et elle avait pu quitter l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard. Peu importe, elle ne voulait pratiquement plus que Robin ne la touche, le confrontant sans cesse avec la grossesse de Regina. Bien-sûr, il lui avoua qu'elle avait décidé d'avorter, mais cette pensée aussi le rendait malade. _

_Le regard vide et terne qu'avait eu la reine en lui disant qu'elle ne comptait pas mettre son enfant au monde manqua presque de le tuer. Il était certain que dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait été grisée et ravie par la nouvelle de sa grossesse et aurait sans doute gardé l'enfant ; mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle ne voulait pas être « l'autre femme ». Elle faisait ce qu'il n'était pas assez courageux pour lui demander, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment était à la hauteur de son amour pour elle : il aurait aimé qu'Emma ne ramène jamais Marian d'entre les morts. Il avait mis tant d'années à se remettre de sa perte, et une fois qu'il l'avait finalement accepté et qu'il était allé de l'avant dans sa vie, elle lui était revenue. Evidemment, n'importe quel homme dans sa position se serait senti déchiré. Comment pouvait-il choisir entre son véritable amour et son âme-sœur ? N'étaient-elles pas essentiellement une même et unique chose ? Apparemment non, si Marian était son véritable amour et Regina son âme-sœur. _

_C'était un choix vraiment compliqué ; mais il connaissait Marian, il était en couple avec elle depuis bien plus longtemps. Elle était familière à son cœur. Il y avait des facettes d'elle que lui seul pouvait voir, et vice versa. De plus, il y avait une chose non négociable à prendre en compte : elle était sa femme, et avait donné naissance à son enfant. Alors qu'il ne connaissait Regina que depuis peu – le temps passé dans la Forêt Enchantée ne comptant pas puisqu'à cette époque ils se détestaient pratiquement. Ils avaient développé des sentiments plus profonds peu après avoir retrouvé leurs souvenirs. Il l'aimait, il faisait vraiment attention à elle ; mais son cœur, son esprit, son corps connaissaient Marian, et il eut la stupidité de choisir l'unique chose à faire. Il était resté avec Marian. Il apprit par lui-même le départ de Regina lors d'une assemblée de la ville. La plupart des habitants croyaient à une farce, mais lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle avait laissé le jeune Henry derrière elle, ils comprirent que c'était pour de vrai. _

_Ce qui le rendait fou de rage était que certains des habitants de Storybrooke avaient commencé à célébrer son départ, comme si le fait que Regina ne soit plus là était une bonne chose. Il était en quelque sorte évident que la famille Charming allait diriger la ville maintenant que Regina était partie. Etonnamment, Emma avait pris en charge la place de maire avec bien sûr l'aide de Belle (quoiqu'elle fusse bien moins attirante vêtue de sa veste en cuir griffé et jeans mais bien plus vieille lorsqu'elle essayait de s'habiller comme Regina le faisait). David dirigeait le département du sheriff avec Snow qui était une responsable générale de tout. Une fois que la réunion eut fini, Robin se fraya discrètement un passage jusqu'à Emma, qui se tourna et le regarda d'un air triste._

« Robin, hey… Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« … Alors, madame la maire, » dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'Emma grimaçait.

« Ouais, le titre de 'madame la maire' ne me va pas vraiment : c'est plus le genre de Regina. » dit-elle, tressaillant en voyant l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de Robin lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom de l'autre femme.

« Est-ce qu'elle… A dit quelque chose avant de partir ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir tandis qu'Emma soupirait.

« Elle a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait, et qu'elle ne partait pas à cause de vous, mais qu'elle le faisait pour elle. » dit faiblement Emma alors que Robin inspirait profondément avant d'enchaîner sur sa question suivante.

« Est-ce qu'elle a dit ce qu'elle a fait au sujet de - »

_« Elle m'a donné la clé de son logement et, elle a laissé ça pour vous. » répondit Emma, lui tendant une enveloppe lui étant adressé avec l'écriture parfaite de Regina._

« Elle a assuré que vous deviez être seul lorsque vous la lirez alors - »

« Merci Emma. »

Il attendit la tombée de la nuit avant de s'introduire dans la forêt pour lire le mot. Son cœur lui faisait physiquement mal tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il se trouvait exactement au même endroit où Regina lui avait offert son cœur – physiquement et métaphoriquement. S'asseyant sur le même rondin de bois qu'elle l'avait fait pour lire la lettre de Rumpelstiltskin, Robin sortit prudemment la lettre et la lut.

_**Robin,  
Si tu lis cette lettre, cela signifie que je serai déjà partie. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu de dire au revoir en personne, parce que si je l'avais fait, je n'aurai jamais eu dans un premier temps le courage de partir. Je ne peux pas dire si je reviendrai, peut-être un jour, mais là tout de suite, non. C'est effrayant, s'aventurer dans un monde sans magie, enfin, en tout cas pas le genre de magie auquel je suis habituée. Je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de voyager à travers les royaumes alors, la Forêt Enchantée, Neverland, Oz ou Wonderland ne sont pas vraiment des options. D'autant plus que je voulais aller quelque part où personne ne connaitrait l'Evil Queen. J'ai simplement besoin d'être Regina pour un moment, alors s'aventurer en dehors de Storybrooke semble vraiment la seule possibilité.**_

J'ai trouvé un endroit où vivre et un travail. Emma et Henry savent où je suis mais, Robin s'il-te-plaît, ne leur demande pas où je suis ou ce que je fais. Si je veux réellement me racheter, alors je dois le faire sans rien pour me retenir. Aussi loin que le bébé ira… Et bien, je ne pense pas le garder ; peut-être que je le confierait à l'adoption ou… Quelque chose. Le garder ne serait rien d'autre qu'un souvenir de mon passé, et je ne peux pas être une personne meilleure si je suis coincée avec ce rappel selon lequel j'ai été enceinte d'un homme marié supposé être mon âme-sœur mais dont la femme a été ramenée de la mort par la mère biologique de mon fils…

_Il ne put supporter de lire davantage cette lettre après ça, car savoir qu'elle n'allait pas garder leur bébé était bien assez douloureux._

* * *

**_Maine – 5 ans plus tôt_**

_Elle n'avait aucune fichue idée d'où elle allait, elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, et elle était quasi sûre qu'elle accidenterait sa voiture avant d'avoir atteint sa destination dû au fait que sa vision était troublée par des larmes. Si son cœur ne lui avait pas fait mal quand elle perdu Robin, il lui faisait définitivement 10 fois plus mal maintenant qu'elle s'éloignait d'Henry de façon consciente. Elle faisait ça pour lui, autant que pour elle. Ce voyage était davantage pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas une personne mauvaise. Henry avait raison, elle avait besoin de devenir meilleure pour elle-même, pas juste pour lui. Elle avait élaboré un programme concernant son histoire personnelle avant de partir. Elle était toujours Regina Mills et elle venait toujours de Storybrooke. Son passé était simplement un peu moins épineux. Elle ne venait évidemment pas de cet univers donc, elle prétendrait être d'un autre pays. Ses parents étaient morts, elle était fille unique, sa mère avait eu un autre enfant avant de se marier à son père, mais elle avait confié le bébé, sans savoir ce qu'elle était devenue._

Elle avait déménagé aux USA lorsqu'elle avait 18 ans après que l'amour de sa vie ait été tué. Elle avait été coincée dans un horrible pariage jusqu'à ce que son époux décède, et avait ensuite déménagé à Storybrooke. Elle dirait qu'il s'agissait d'une très petite ville au milieu de nulle part – c'était la chose la plus véridique de toute son histoire. Elle avait eu un fils, mais avait du le faire adopté et avait perdu un enfant longtemps auparavant avec son fiancé. C'était son histoire, et elle lui saillait. Elle avait eu assez de bon sens pour se procurer tous les documents officiels dont elle avait besoin : certificat de naissance, permis de conduire, carte de sécurité sociale ; elle s'était même fait un diplôme secondaire et universitaire. Elle avait une somme d'argent considérable sur son compte en banque (après tout qu'elle était toujours de famille royale), alors elle n'aurait pas de problèmes pour trouver un joli appartement et avec ses 'références', elle pourrait trouver un job en moins de 10 secondes. Tout ce qu'elle avait a faire, c'était trouvé où elle allait bon sang.

xx

**Westbrook - 5 ans plus tard**

Le son des talons de quinze centimètres de Regina raisonnait claquant sur le sol en linoleum alors qu'elle se frayait un passage à travers le hall du bâtiment de son appartement distingué.

« Madame Mills, petite miss Mills, on part pour un trip ? » dit Raphael, un homme âgé ressemblant à un gentleman qui travaillait comme groom, en souriant tandis que Regina et Harper avançaient d'un pas désinvolte devant lui.

« Bonjour Raphael. » répondit Regina avec un rictus, glissant une main dans ses cheveux fraichement coupés.

« Hi Raphael ! On va voir mon grand frère Henry ! » S'excita Harper.

« Oh, vous retournez chez vous voir votre garçon ? » demanda le viel homme à Regina.

« Oui, il sera diplômé demain. » annonça-t-elle en souriant alors qu'Harper sautillant, désirant être portée.

« Il va bientôt aller à l'université ! » S'exclama joyeusement Harper.

« Harper ici présente est un petit peu trop enthousiaste à propos de ce voyage. »

« Un petit peu ? » Se moqua Raphael, faisant rire Regina.

« Okay bon, un peu petit serait un sérieux euphémisme, Harper est très excitée, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? »

« Hum hum, j'ai hâte d'aller à Storybrooke voir Henry ! » dit-elle, sa mère hilare.

« Et bien je suis sûr que toutes les deux allaient vous amuser, profitez de votre voyage mesdames, je vous verrai bientôt. » assura-t-il.

« Merci Raphael, à bientôt. » répondit Regina en souriant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entée de la résidence, Harper dans ses bras, qui saluait de la main.

« Salut Ralph, on se voit quand on revient ! »

Xx

"Oh, on se prépare pour un voyage jusqu'à Storybrooke n'est-ce pas ? » dit une voix familière.

« Jason ! » S'exclama joyeusement Harper alors que sa mère avait un rictus.

« Jason, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Regina en secouant la tête/

« Et bien, quand j'ai entendu que ma partenaire quittait la ville, j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire une halte ici et te saluer. Tu pars voir ton fils, hum ? »

« Oui, il sera diplômé demain. » Sourit-elle.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis combien de temps ? »

« Cinq ans. »

« Tu penses que tu verras le p- de Harp ? »

« Je n'espère pas. »

« Regina… » Souffla Jason.

« Je t'ai dit que les choses - »

« Se sont mal finies ? »

« Tu devrais le savoir, je t'ai raconté cette histoire un bon million de fois depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. »

« Regina, tu l'aimes, il devrait savoir au sujet de sa fille. » répondit Jason tandis que Regina roulait des yeux.

« Jason, je t'aime bien, tu étais l'une des premières personnes que j'ai rencontré quand j'ai emménagé ici mais… Mais vie est bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne le semble. »

« Regina, je sais presque tout sur toi qu'i savoir. Tu as déménagé d'Espagne quand tu avais 18 ans après avoir perdu ton fiancé et ton bébé. Tu as été marié à un homme plus vieux qui te traitait comme de la merde jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Tu entretenais une mauvaise relation avec ta mère, tu en avais une amour-haine avec ton père, tu as déménagé dans cette petite fille appelée Storybrooke, tu as adopté un fils mais sa mère biologique est revenue dans le tableau et c'est devenu plutôt désagréable, ta mère est venue en Amérique, a essayé de ruiné ta vie, elle est morte, tu es retournée en Espagne à cause d'une urgence familiale, a perdu le contact avec ton fils pendant preque deux ans pendant qu'il vivait avec sa mère biologique à New York, ils sont revenus, tu es tombée amoureuse de Robin, découvert qu'il était marié, tu as eu une mauvaise réputation à Storybrooke en tant que briseuse de ménages, découvert que tu étais enceinte, déménagé ici. Ça ne peut pas être plus compliqué que ça. »

« Oh crois moi, ça l'est. »

« Regina, tu mérites d'avoir la chance d'être heureuse. » promit Jason.

« Et je le suis, j'ai Harper - »

« Mais tu n'as pas Henry ni le père d'Harper. »

« Il a choisi sa femme plutôt que moi, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? »

« Rester et te battre. »

« J'aurai pu, mais j'avais besoin de plus, elle méritait plus. J'ai fait tout ça pour elle et moi. » murmura Regina alors que Jason niait.

« Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu te détestes à un point où ça devient presque pathologique? » ricana Jason.

« Maintenant tu me cites Grey's Anatomy ? » rit-elle.

« Hey, ça a du sens ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu - »

« En Espagne, ma famille a fait des choses plutôt horribles et certaines personnes ne l'oublieront jamais. »

« Mais tu es différente maintenant, tu as changé. »

« Et le seul moyen pour moi d'y parvenir, c'était de fuir Storybrooke. »

« Tu penses que tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas, y vivre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'aime assez être quelque part où mon nom de famille n'est pas associé à d'affreuses choses. Ici je suis juste Regina, personne ne me connaît, personne ne connaît mon passé… J'ai eu une seconde chance ici. »

« Mais tu dois penser à ton fils dans tout ça, Henry. »

« Henry a 18 ans maintenant, alors s'il veut déménager ici avec moi, alors il peut, mais quelque chose me dit qu'Henry retournera à nouveau à New York. » sourit Regina.

« Tu penses qu'Emma le laissera faire « ? »

« Emma et moi avons un accord étrange quand ça concerne la garde d'Henry. »

« Je pense que si ça fonctionne pour vous alors c'est tout ce qui compte, pas vrai ? » dit Jason alors que le voiturier arrivait avec la voiture de Regina.

« Et bien, je pense que ça l'est, hum ? »

« Tu vas à Storybrooke ? »

« Je vais à Storybrooke. » dit Regina en souriant alors qu'Harper sautillait joyeusement jusqu'à la voiture.

« Hey Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

« N'oublies pas que ta maison est où se trouve ton cœur, et on sait tous les deux que ton cœur est à Storybrooke avec ton fils et un certain homme nommé Robin. » rappela Jason, fixant la femme alors qu'elle pontait dans sa voiture et démarrait. Secouant la tête, Jason ne pouvait qu'espérer que Regina réalise éventuellement ce que ses mots signifiaient.

_Chapitre 9 à suivre..._

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ce chapitre – si ce n'est pas le cas, dîtes le moi. A venir : Vous verrez la nouvelle menace qui arrive sur Storybrooke plus, la réunion longtemps attendue entre Henry et Regina ainsi que les autres réactions vis à vis du retour de la Reine !**

Xx


	9. Chapitre 9

TOGETHER FOR NEVER

CHAPITRE 9

Auteur : **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119**  
Traductrice : **Tipititralala  
**

Disclamer : Les personnages n'appartiennent malheureusement ni à l'auteur, ni à moi-même.

Bêta : **CharlyAndLiz**

* * *

**Parce vous les gars suivez attentivement cette histoire (la plus de suivie de tous ce que je n'ai jamais eu concernant mes histoires), je vous offre un nouveau chapitre.  
Trina1994 a demandé : Est-ce qu'on verra davantage la lettre de Regina pour Robin ?  
Comme je lui ai dit, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre dans sa lettre, mais elle pourra peut-être revenir dans le tableau dans les chapitres à venir.  
Merci à vous pour les 118 follows – bon sang vous êtes tous géniaux !  
Les updates de cette histoire et des autres peuvent être ralenties. Je travaille avec JustMe-Liz, AnadoraBlack, E. 97, Just D and StorybrookeGirl (mes nouvelles amies) sur quelque chose de vraiment spécial. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu les histoires de ces filles, alors bon sang qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Filez de suite les lire !  
Qu'importe, voici le prochain chapitre – Oui aux updates !  
Au passage, de rien !  
Xx  
**

* * *

oOo

La stupeur était imprimée sur son visage : Regina revenait, le lendemain.

« Mary Margaret, ça va ? » demanda David à sa femme alors qu'elle se tenait près de la fenêtre de leur loft, fixant l'extérieur, un mug à la main.

« C'est juste que… Ça fait 5 ans Charming, je ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait un jour. » avoua Snow.

« La remise de diplôme d'Henry est demain, pour rien au monde Regina ne manquerait ça. »

« Mais elle a raté ces cinq dernières années, les 5 dernières années de tout ! J'avais des plans pour elle, pour nous. Je voulais… Je voulais qu'elle fasse partie de la vie de Neal. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il connaisse sa tante Regina. »

« Sa tante Regina ? » demanda Charming.

« Et bien il ne peut certainement pas l'appeler grand-mère maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais forcé à l'appeler d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, hormis, et bien, Regina. » répondit Charming.

« Elle fait partie de notre famille Charming, elle était ma belle-mère, elle est la mère d'Henry… Elle appartient à notre famille. » murmura Snow alors que son fils Neal courait vers elle.

« Maman ! » s'exclama joyeusement le jeune garçon alors que sa mère se tournait pour le regarder. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, être capable d'élever son fils, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de faire avec Emma. Elle en était à présent capable grâce à Regina.

« Coucou mon cœur. » fit la princesse en glissant une main dans les cheveux blond cendré de son fils alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. A ce moment-là, Mary Margaret ne put rien faire d'autre que sourire et fermer les yeux, le cœur déchiré. Elle avait eu sa fin heureuse, mais c'était au détriment de Regina.

oOo

« Maman, on est arrivé ? » demanda Harper à sa mère, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière contre le siège, sirotant tranquillement une brique de jus.

« Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant d'arriver chérie… Tu es excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Henry ? » demanda Regina à sa fille qui acquiesça avec entrain.

« Mmmhm ! Je suis trop excitée maman ! »

« C'est une bonne chose chérie. Harper, tu sais combien je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum hum, tu me le dis tous les jours. »

« Et bien, je veux simplement que tu le saches, parce que je risque…. De paraître différente quand je serai avec Henry. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » »

« Je n'ai pas vu Henry depuis bien avant ta naissance, et il me manque énormément. Alors je vais sans doute passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, et je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'aime Henry plus que je ne t'aime. Tu comprends mon ange ? »

« Un peu. » dit faiblement Harper, regardant sa mère à travers le rétroviseur.

« Du moment que tu sais - »

« Combien tu m'aimes ? Je sais. » assura doucement la jeune enfant avec une compréhension bien plus grande que celle en moyenne d'un enfant de 4 ans. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui rappelait à Regina Roland à cet âge. Bon sang qu'il lui avait manqué, ainsi qu'un certain hors la loi.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma puce ? »

« Est-ce que le papa d'Henry habite à Storybrooke ? » demanda Harper, ce qui fit écarquiller un peu les yeux de Regina.

« Hum, le père d'Henry…. Est mort il y a quelques temps mais oui, il vivait à Storybrooke. Il s'appelait Neal. »

« Oh… Et mon papa il vit à Storybrooke ? » demanda Harper par curiosité.

Elles n'avaient jamais parlé de son père auparavant, jamais. Elle n'avait jamais posé la question, alors Regina ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Elle savait que cette conversation viendrait un jour, elle n'avait simplement pas imaginé que ce serait le cas maintenant, encore moins maintenant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la ville où ledit père vivait.

« Maman. » répéta Harper, extirpant Regina de ses pensées.

« Hum ? »

« J'ai dit, est-ce que mon papa habite à Storybrooke ? »

« C'est le cas. » acquiesça Regina.

« C'est quoi son prénom ? »

« … Robin. »

oOo

Une nouvelle menace, chouette, c'était justement ce dont ils avaient besoin pensa Rumpelstiltskin pour lui-même. Storybrooke avait été relativement calme ces cinq dernières années depuis le départ de Regina. Maintenant, il semblait que les problèmes allaient pointer le bout de son nez alors que la Reine faisait son retour. Il ne comprenait toujours pas exactement comment Regina avait été fichue de traverser la frontière de la ville en étant toujours capable de conserver ses souvenirs. Peut-être avait-elle ajouté un petit quelque chose à la malédiction originelle qui le lui permettait. Il savait qu'elle l'avait fait au moins une fois, en quittant Storybrooke par le passé, pour aller à Boston adopter Henry. Elle était partie et revenue, pour ne plus jamais partir à nouveau. Alors comment était-ce possible qu'elle ait pu être capable de partir pendant 5 ans et de soudainement revenir ? C'était l'un des nombreux secrets de Regina dont il n'en saurait jamais rien. Peut-être que d'une certaine façon, l'élève avait pu dépassé le maître. Il balaya ses pensées concernant Regina et son retour imminent à la vue de Belle, une ravissante petite fille calée sur sa hanche.

« Avery, dis à ton papa qu'il ne devrait pas travailler aussi durement. » dit Belle à l'enfant qui le chercha aussitôt du regard. C'était toujours relativement nouveau, être à nouveau père. Cela lui faisait penser à Bar et à quel point il l'avait laissé de côté dans le passé. Avec cet enfant, sa fille, le lutin sentait qu'on lui avait offert comme une seconde chance d'être parent, à vie. Il l'appelait 'sa seconde chance' ; après avoir appris la vérité au sujet de ce qui était arrivé à Zelena, Belle l'avait pardonné. Maintenant, tous les deux partageaient cette petite vie ensemble, leur fille Avery. L'enfant commença aussitôt à s'agiter dans les bras de son père. Sentant sa gêne, Rumpelstiltskin la fit gentiment rebondir sur sa hanche jusqu'à ce que ses gémissements cessent.

« Tu es si bon avec elle. » observa Belle.

« Et bien, j'ai eu beaucoup de pratique avec Bae alors… »

« Est-ce qu'il te manque ? » demanda-t-elle à son époux.

« Bien sûr, il me manque tous les jours. Mais quand je regarde dans les yeux d'Avery et ceux du jeune Neal, je réalise que mon fils n'est pas parti. Il est toujours ici avec moi. » dit-il alors que la cloche de son magasin retentit, signalant l'entrée d'un possible client.

« Ah henry, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » questionna-t-il son petit-fils.

« Ma mère veut que vous sachiez qu'il est presque l'heure de ce truc. » répondit vaguement Henry.

« Ah oui, mon meeting avec Miss Swan. Dis lui que j'arriverai rapidement.

« Okay. »

« Quel meeting avec Emma ? » demanda Belle alors que Rumpel lui tendait à nouveau le bébé.

« J'ai promis à Miss Swan que je l'aiderai concernant quelque chose. Je serai bientôt de retour. »

« Rumpel, tu me mens… » souffla sciemment Belle tandis qu'elle observait son mari soupirer.

« Belle, tu sais que si je pouvais te le dire, je le ferai. »

« Je déteste le fait qu'il y ait une partie de toi que je ne connais pas, que je ne peux pas atteindre. » murmura Belle.

« Tu m'as entièrement Belle, je te le promets. C'est juste que… C'est une affaire délicate qui doit être manipulé avec attention. Quand le moment sera venu, je te dirai. » déclara Rumpel, se penchant en avant pour déposer un baiser tour à tour sur la joue de sa femme et de sa fille, pour ensuite quitter la boutique.

oOoOo

« Là maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. La reine revient demain. » annonça Hook alors que le petit groupe, Rumpel, Tink, Snow, Charming, Emma et Henry s'asseyaient dans la salle du conseil dans le bureau de la maire.

« Attendez, est-ce que la pièce est - »

« Enchantée ? C'est déjà fait. On ne peut pas risquer que les gens découvrent qu'elle arrive. » dit Emma.

« Regina serait fière de toi. » assura Snow en souriant alors que sa fille acquiesçait.

« Le plus gros problème, c'est d'être fichu de trouver comment la convaincre de rester à Storybrooke. » ajouta Tink.

« Elle a raison. A présent qu'Henry est diplômé, elle n'a pas de réelle raison de - »

« Robin, Robin est sa raison. » déclara Emma.

« Notre cher hors la loi a fait son choix assez douloureusement quand il a choisi Dame Marian en dépit de Regina. » expliqua Rumpelstiltskin

« Il n'aurait pas eu à faire un choix quelconque si une certaine personne n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête en - »

« Henry… » le prévint Emma.

« On a deux problèmes à régler. De un, trouver comment défier cette misérable ombre et de deux, savoir ce qu'on va faire concernant dame Marian. » dit Hook.

« Et bien on ne peut évidemment pas la renvoyer à son temps, puisqu'on a pas de - »

« Un portail ? On en a un. »

« Comment avez-vous ? »

« Miss Swan et moi avons travaillé sur un moyen de renvoyer Marian cinq ans en arrière. Il est impératif qu'elle retourne dans son espace temps. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'on la renvoie mourir entre les mains de Regina alors. » nota Snow.

« Je ne pense pas que vous saisissez l'importance du fait qu'elle retourne dans son temps ma chère. La Dark Shadow est probablement la plus grosse menace à laquelle on devra faire face. Elle a été retenue pendant un assez bon moment, mais quand Emma a ramené Marian et a altéré le temps, elle a été relâchée.

« Mais ça fait - »

« Cinq ans ? Je sais. L'ombre a pris son temps pour arracher les pouvoirs de chaque royaume. Storybrooke contient certaines des plus puissantes magies de ces domaines. Moi-même, Emma, votre fils Neal, Henry, Regina, et son enfant avec Robin Hood en particulier.

« Attendez, Caroline - »

« Contient un élément magique si rare, que cela arrive moins d'une fois dans une vie : le produit de la magie blanche et de la noire. Puisque Regina a la capacité de manier à la fois magies blanche et noire, elle a transmis cette habilité à sa fille - »

« Qui est aussi le produit de l'amour véritable, ou au moins le produit de deux vraies âmes-sœurs. » souligna Tink, ce qui fit rouler les yeux de Rumpel.

«… Comme je le disais, si l'ombre absorbait tout ce pouvoir, il serait virtuellement indestructible. »

« Attendez, l'ombre est un homme ? » demanda Charming.

« Il était autrefois un homme, un vieux sorcier qui souhaitait devenir la personne la plus puissante de tous les royaumes. Il a créé un sort qui lui permettait d'absorber tous les pouvoirs de ceux autour de lui. Il est devenu si puissant, que son âme est devenue noire, une fois qu'il a sacrifié son ombre en échange de pouvoir.

« Alors comment était-il retenu ? »

« Regina et moi l'avions emprisonné dans un espace temps altéré. »

« Comme dans un autre royaume ? »

« Quelque chose du genre. Il était maintenu dans le temps, incapable d'absorber un quelconque pouvoir. »

« Et en altérant le temps, j'ai autorisé - »

« Vous l'avez autorisé à s'échapper. Ça lui a pris 5 ans pour trouver Storybrooke parce qu'il devait absorber le pouvoir de toutes les autres contrées – l'Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Oz, Atlantis – tous sont vidés de leurs pouvoirs. Si jamais il atteint Storybrooke - »

« On sera tous condamné. » dit Henry.

« Exactement. Alors le seul moyen de le stopper, c'est de réparer l'espace temps. Ce qui signifie que Marian doit retourner là d'où elle vient.

« Mais, comment - »

« Ne discutons pas de ça. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant que Regina n'arrive à Storybrooke ? »

« Et bien il y a 18 heures de route entre Westbrook et ici. Elle a dit qu'elle partirait tôt. Elle a précisé qu'elle ferait la moitié du trajet, se reposerait et finirait le reste demain. » expliqua Emma.

« Alors nous avons grossièrement 18 heures pour nous préparer. » nota Rumpel.

« Se préparer à quoi ? »

« A l'arrivée de l'ombre. » dit Rumpel alors qu'il se levait, prêt à partir.

oOo

« Gold ! Vous ne leur avez pas tout dit. » grogna Emma alors que l'homme soupirait.

« Vous auriez tout aussi facilement pu dire quelque chose Miss Swan, puisque vous êtes aussi mêlée à ça.

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un autre moyen à ce propos ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit auparavant qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. C'est la seule façon. »

« La seule ? Gold, je suis quasiment sûre que personne n'appréciera l'idée de ce qu'on se prépare à faire. »

« Et que proposez-vous qu'on leur dire ? Quelque chose me dit que personne dans cette pièce ou Regina concernant cette affaire aurait approuvé ce qui a besoin d'être fait.

« … Vous marquez un point, mais c'est simplement que je déteste - »

« Peut-être auriez-vous du penser à tout ça avant de décider d'altérer le temps. «

« Hey ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous avez tué Zelena et ouvert son portail. »

« Mais je n'étais pas celui qui a ramené une femme de la mort et à détruit la troisième seconde chance de bonheur de la Reine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était un accident ! »

« Mais vous savez ce qu'ils disent très chère. »

« Oui, je sais. La magie a un prix. » souffla Emma.

« J'aime sans doute autant ça que vous Miss Swan, mais ça doit être fait. La vie de tout le monde dans cette ville dépend de ça. » assura-t-il.

« Alors on a environ 18 heures, on a toujours besoin de - »

« Poussière de fée, ma dague, le courage de votre père, le cœur d'Henry et - »

« … Neal, Caroline, Robin, Roland et Regina. » murmura Emma dans un soupir.

« Je déteste ça autant que vous Miss Swan, mais c'est ça ou nous mourrons tous. » annonça tristement Rumpelstiltskin.

Chapitre 10 à suivre...

Juste pour clarifier : toute magie a un prix, même si personne n'a payé le prix pour Emma lorsqu'elle a ramené Marian d'entre les morts… Pas encore. Qu'import, ils sont sur le point d'avoir affaire à l'arrivée de la Dark Shadow en ville. Techniquement, il doivent utiliser le sort du portail temporel de Zelena avec un autre (que vous découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre) qui a un rapport avec un certain couple * tousse * OutlawQueen * tousse *. J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié cette update ! J'ai encore quelques jours de repos, alors peut-être que j'updaterai ou pas une des histoires suivantes avec un autre chapitre de cette histoire :

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**The Man with the Lion Tattoo**

**Together Someday  
Vous devez choisir laquelle j'updaterai ! Celle avec le plus de votes sera updaté.  
Donnez votre avis sur le chapitre et l'histoire que vous voulez voir updater dans vos reviews !**

**You guys get to pick which story I update! Whichever story has the most votes gets an update.**

**Xx**


End file.
